Kinktober Challenge 2018
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Kinktober Challenge. Kinks, fandoms and pairings will be in the begining of each chapter. Some will be smut, others will be fluff.
1. Day 1 - Spanking

Day 1 - Spanking

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC (Violet)

She knew she had messed up. It only took a second, but that second was enough to almost cost her her life.

Fighting vampires was never easy, but since she teamed up with the Winchester boys, bringing down a vampire's nest was a lot easier. She thought that that one wasn't going to be any different but she was wrong. There were a lot more vamps that she wasn't counting on being there.

They were killing the last ones when everything went south. Dean was a few feet away, saving Sam from a vamp while she was struggling with another. From the corner of her eye, she saw another one making a slow approach from the back. He was about to jump the boys. She screamed at the boys, trying to warn them of the third vamp, and that's when it happened.

She still didn't know how but one minute she's about to take the vamps head off and the next she is pinned down on the floor with a vamp trying to bite her neck. She tried, with all of her strength, to push him away but he was stronger than her.

The boys took down both of their vamps fairly easy, that's when they noticed Violet on the ground. They both rushed to her and helped her kill the last one.

\- "You okay?" – Sam asked her, while helping her to her feet. He could tell she was out of breath.

\- "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for that."

Violet looked at Dean but all she saw was his back. He was already going back to the Impala. She could tell he was pissed just by the way his shoulders were tense. This was going to be a long night.

They made their way back to the motel. No one talked on the ride back. They were tired and both Sam and Violet could tell that Dean was beyond pissed, so they decided not to say anything. There, they went their separate ways, the boys to their room, Violet to hers. It didn't take long before there was a knock on her door.

\- "What were you thinking? You could've been killed." – He yelled at her, making his way inside her bedroom, not bothering if she had invited him in or not. He was fuming.

\- "Come on in why don't you?"

\- "You almost died. Again, what were you thinking?"

\- "Oh, I don't know, maybe that you had a vamp coming from the back that neither of you had notice, so you're welcome for warning you before one of you became a late-night vamp-snack."

\- "Yeah, and almost becoming one yourself."

\- "Look, Dean, I know I screwed up but it wasn't that bad, come on." – She really didn't wanna fight, but she had a feeling that she was about to hear one of the trademarked "Winchester lectures".

\- "You screwed up alright. You can't lose focus like that, specially with vamps. What if Sam and I weren't there to help you? You'd be one of them by now."

\- "That's stretching it a bit, isn't it? I mean, that wasn't my first vampires' nest and I'm sure it's not gonna be my last."

\- "We'll see about that."

\- "I'm sorry. What?"

\- "I don't think you should go on vampire hunts. At least for a while. At least until you learn how to keep focused."

\- "Are you freaking kidding me? One mistake and you wanna bench me? What about all the mistakes you and Sam make? I don't see either of you getting benched because of it. Why should I?" – Now she was the one fuming. He couldn't be serious. One tiny mistake and he wants her to stay behind on hunts? Not happening.

\- "Sam and I have been doing this for a lot longer than you. So, if I say you're benched, you're benched. End of story."

\- "The hell it is. Just because you have a few more years doing this than me, doesn't mean I have any less experience. I'm telling you right now, I don't care what you say, I'm still going after them, whether you like it or not." – They were both pissed. She knew he wasn't going to let this one go, but neither was she. She was expecting him to argue with her but what he did next completely threw her off.

He marched towards her, grabbed her arm, dragged her to the end of the bed and draped her on his knees. Next thing she knew, she was feeling the sting of a well-placed spank on her ass.

He was spanking her, just like you do when your kid misbehaves. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was he doing?

\- "What the actual hell? Ouch!"

\- "You will do as I tell you or so help me God, this will become a daily thing. Understood?" – He hit her on the ass, hard, reinforcing each word. She couldn't help but let out small yelps as his hand collided with her ass.

\- "Do you really think that, ouch, this will change my mind? Ouch!"

\- "It better because I will do this every night until it sinks in. I swear you won't be able to sit for a month unless you do as I tell you."

He lifted his hand and smacked her ass right across one of the cheeks. It left a tingle feeling in his hand. The harder he hits, the longer that feeling lasts, but he doesn't want to hurt her to seriously. He keeps smacking her, hearing the little yelps she lets out every time his hand collides with her ass. Those yelps are driving him insane.

\- "Shit! Fine, fine. I'll stay put. I won't go after another vampires' nest. God, fine. You win."

\- "That's what I thought." – He stood her up in front of him. His face was a bright shade of red, she couldn't tell if it was from the effort or if it was something else. He got up soon after and left, leaving a very confused Violet behind.

"What the hell just happened? Did I really just got spanked?", she thought to herself, "And why was he all red and flustered? I mean, he didn't put that much effort into it, did he?" She couldn't take the image of Dean spanking her and how red his face was when it was over out of her mind.

She decided to take a shower to clear her head and to wash away the vampire blood that covered parts of her body. As she is taking her clothes off, she caught a glimpse of something on the mirror. When she turned her head to get a better look, she saw what Dean had done to her. Both of her cheeks were bright red and you could clearly see his handprint on both of them. For some reason, the memory of him spanking her made her hot.

She had been crushing on the older Winchester ever since they met, but never saw it through. But now, she wished she had. That spanking had made her lust, not only for him but also for a redo on the whole thing. Who knew getting spanked felt this good? She was going to have to misbehave more often.


	2. Day 2 - Dirty Talk

Kink: Dirty Talk

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC (Alice)

It was by chance that he had found a hunt in Stanford. He convinced Dean that it was worth taking a look and that's what they did. He was right, a demonic possession. Nothing they couldn't take care of. After that was done, he decided to have a drink and what better place to do so than the bar he used to go to. That's where he saw her. It was an unexpected surprise seeing her again. After he left college, he thought he would never see any of his old classmates again, specially not there, and yet, there she was.

\- "Sam? Sam Winchester?" – She walked up to him, doubt in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

\- "Alice, hey. How are you?"

\- "I'm good. How about you? It's been a while. Last I heard, you were going on a road trip with your brother."

\- "I'm good, thanks. And, yeah, that's kinda still going on."

\- "Cool. How long are you in town for?"

\- "Not long. We leave tomorrow, actually."

\- "Oh. Too bad. I was really looking forward to catch up with you."

\- "Well, I'm here right now, if you want to."

\- "You know what? That sounds perfect."

Sam spent the next two hours catching up with her, talking about the future and reminiscing about the past. He didn't know if it was because of how many drinks he had had or if it was nostalgia but she was easy to talk to. He was enjoying her company a lot more than he thought he would. After all, they weren't that close back in the day. She was in a few of his classes and was friendly with Jessica, but that was about it. So, when she made her confession, it caught him off guard.

\- "You know, I got a confession to make."

\- "Okay?"

\- "Back in the day, I had the biggest crush on you, but you were with Jessica, so I never acted on it out of respect for her. However, I did fantasize quite a bit about what it would be like to be with you." – She was blushing, which only made her look even cuter. He never looked at her like that but if he was to be honest, if given the chance and if he was single, he probably wouldn't had pass up the opportunity to have her.

\- "Thanks, I guess."

\- "Sorry, I just made things awkward, didn't I?"

\- "No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting that."

\- "You sure?"

\- "I'm sure, Ali. Don't worry." – He tried reassuring her. Without even noticing, he put his hand on her knee.

For some reason, hearing her confession made him start to think of what would it be like to have her, to be inside her, to hear her moan his name, to feel her come. Those thoughts were spiraling in his mind and he could feel himself getting harder just by thinking them.

She must have noticed because next thing he knows she's rubbing his leg up and down, dangerously close to his erection, with a knowing smirk on her lips. He didn't think, he just went for it. He put his hand on the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a desperate, lust charged, kiss and neither of them wanted to break it off, only doing so for their need of air.

\- "What do you say we continue this in my room?"

\- "Lead the way." – He couldn't help but smirk. This was definitely the alcohol talking. He wouldn't normally do this, no, this was more of a Dean type of thing, but for some reason he didn't care. He wanted her, hell, he needed her.

She led him out of the bar and down the street to her apartment. As soon as the front door was closed, he didn't hold back. He pushed her against the door, trailing her neck with kisses, rubbing his hands all over her body. He could hear her moan under him when he found his way to the zipper of her dress, undressing her in the process.

She wasn't far behind. She took his shirt off, moving her hands over his chest and down his stomach, until she found the jean's buttons. She undid them and pushed her hand down his boxers, grabbing him and stroking him, while he kept kissing and sucking on her neck. She could hear him moan as soon as she grabbed him and even more so when she started to stroke him.

He had to stop her, otherwise he wouldn't last long. He pulled her hand way, as he trailed her chest with light kisses and small bites, earning him low moans and yelps of pleasure from her. Grabbing her legs and pulling her up, they made their way towards her bedroom. Once there, he laid her on the bed and just stood there for a second, looking at her with lustful eyes.

Soon, they were both completely naked, underwear discarded in a corner. He was hovering over her, kissing every inch of her body, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples every once in a while. She couldn't take much more, he was driving her insane. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted to feel him come, but he was taking his sweet time.

Sam kept kissing her body until he reached her mount. He caressed her, slowly at first, only to hear her moan some more. "Fuck, she's drenched.", he thought. That just turned him on even more. He decided to have some fun, before giving her what she so clearly wanted. He parted her lower lips and blew. He could feel her shiver and that just made him harder.

\- "Sam, please." – She pleaded. Hearing her plead and moan his name like that, just made him want her even more, but he was decided to give her pleasure before anything else, so he held on.

She could feel him getting lower and when she looked down she saw him in between her legs. That's when she felt it. He was licking her, all of her and did it feel amazing. "God, he's good. He's gonna make me come. Fuck.", she thought. That would be her last coherent thought of the night.

He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds. It didn't take long before she was about to come.

\- "Sam, I'm gonna come. Please."

\- "Then come. Let me taste you."

\- "Sam, I'm, I'm… GOD!"

Sam could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But the best was yet to come.

Sam got up and got a condom from his wallet. Putting it on was giving her a chance to catch her breath and really look at him. He was even bigger than she imagined and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Once the condom was on, Sam laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough.

He started pushing himself into her. He could feel her arch her back in pleasure.

\- "Am I hurting you, Ali?"

\- "No, keep going, please. That feels so good. Please." – She moaned. It felt so good to have him inside her, filling her up. He couldn't hold back anymore. With one last big push, he was all in.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. This was so much better than she had imagined. And when he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core and that was sending her to new heights.

\- "Fuck, Sam. Don't stop. That feels so good. Fuck."

\- "You like that, hum? How about this?" – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- "FUCK! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Sam. Talk dirty to me."

\- "Is this how you want me to fuck you?"

\- "Yes, please."

\- "Fuck, Ali, you feel so damn tight. The tightest pussy I ever had. Fuck, you're tight, baby."

\- "God, Sam. You're so fucking big. The biggest I have ever had. Keep going."

\- "My pleasure. I could fuck this tight pussy all fucking day. Fuck, Ali, I'm almost there." – Sam could feel he was about to come but he wanted her to come as well.

\- "Me too, keep going. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, just keep going."

Not long after that, they came together. Sam could feel her insides cramp up around him, her breathing becoming shallow and the long moan that came with it. That made him cum even harder inside her. "God, she feels so good.", he thought before dropping his head on her shoulder.

Alice was seeing stars. She felt him come, his shaft throbbing inside her. Never have her had such an explosive orgasm as the one she just had. She could feel him still throbbing and trying to catch his breath.

"Best night ever.", she though.


	3. Day 3 - Public

Day 3

Kink - Public

Fandom - Supernatural

Pairing - Dean Winchester x OFC (Lauren)

It was just another night at the bar. The same guys hitting on her, trying to buy her drinks to see if they could get lucky. She was so not in the mood for them. The barman brought her another drink from yet another guy trying to get in bed with her. She declined, yet again. With that, it would be the 8th drink that she had turned down that night.

She decided it was time to go home. She was tired of the same old pickup lines and the same guys that crowded the bar every night. How she wished for something new, something different. She made her way out of the bar, looking for her car keys in her purse and not really looking where she was going. She reached the door and that's when she collided into something, almost falling on her ass.

A hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back on her feet. That's when she looked up and saw the most hypnotic green eyes looking back at her.

\- "Are you okay, miss?"

\- "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking."

\- "Don't worry, it's all good. Besides, it's always nice to bump into a pretty girl." – Well, that was different. He didn't say it in the usual tone most guys did, as in a "I wanna eat you up all night" type of way. No, he sounded sincere.

\- "Thanks." – She was flustered. "Why am I flustered? Jeez, Lauren.", she thought, walking away and towards her car.

She got to her car only to notice that she had lost her keys. Suddenly, she heard someone come running behind her.

\- "Sorry, but you dropped these." – He had her keys in his hand, stretching it to give them to her.

\- "Thanks. I was looking for them. They must of fell from my hand when I bumped into you. Thanks again."

\- "No problem. Actually, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink. Think of it as compensation." – He had the most adorable cheesy grin on his lips. There was no way she could say no.

\- "Sure, why not. It's the least I can do."

They made their way back to the bar, finding a table in the most secluded corner and ordering a round of drinks. After an hour of getting to know and hitting on each other, she knew his name was Dean, that he was in town for work and that the black '67 Chevy Impala parked in the parking lot was his. She had a soft spot for American muscle and even more so when it came to the '67 Chevy Impala. She had asked him if she could see the car up close and he was happy to show her.

They sat in the front seats, Lauren absorbing every inch of the car, while Dean told her everything there was to know about his "baby". Then he asked if she wanted to sit on the driver's seat and she decided that he would make an excellent seat. She climbed over to his lap, sitting straight as she held the wheel. She could feel him getting hard, so she thought she could give him a little help.

Lauren started to move her hips, very slowly, back and forth, rubbing herself on him. She could hear how his breathing hitched when she had started and how it was increasing in speed the more she did it. He was getting harder by the second and she was getting as wet as she had ever been. His hand started sliding down her leg, coming back up on the inside of her thighs. Soon, he had a hand up her skirt and was rubbing soft circles over her panties. She shuddered at the feeling.

\- "If you want, we can continue this back at my motel room. There's a lot more space there."

\- "I think, for now, we're good here." – He didn't know what her plan was but when she started rubbing herself even faster on him, he didn't care.

\- "Fuck, Lauren. You're driving me crazy here, babe."

\- "Good. That's the idea." – She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she didn't think she would make it all the way to the motel, so she decided to take a risk.

Lauren reached behind her back and between them and undid his belt and his jean's buttons. With a quick movement, she pulled his cock out and felt it hit her lower back. "Fuck, he's bigger than I thought.", she thought, while pulling her skirt up just enough for her to be able to sit on him.

He must have caught on on what she was thinking, because soon after she raised her skirt, he reached under her and pulled her panties down and started rubbing her clit, slowly at first, but getting faster as the seconds ticked by. Dean wanted to make her come before he got inside her. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that, just the thought of her like that was enough to make his cock twitch.

\- "Fuck, Lauren, you're drenched. That's so hot."

\- "Dean, please, don't stop. I'm gonna come. Please." – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his fingers and rode that orgasm. "God! That was amazing. If he can do this with his fingers, I wonder what he can do with his cock."

While she was lost in her thoughts and coming down from her high, Dean had put on a condom and was ready to slide into her. He grabbed her legs and picked her up just enough for him to align himself at her entry. He could feel himself slip inside effortlessly, that's how wet she was.

Suddenly, they heard voices. With everything that was going on, they both forgot they were parked at the bar's parking lot. They saw a couple getting inside a car two spaces down from them and drive away. That moment of almost getting caught just turned them on even more. After the danger had passed, Lauren eased herself onto his cock.

\- "Oh God, Dean. You're huge. Fuck, that feels so good."

\- "Yeah? Do you like it like this?" – Dean started thrusting his hips upwards, touching her core every time he would do so. – "You're so fucking tight, Lauren. How are you so fucking tight? Son of a bitch, if feels so good."

Dean kept thrusting, every thrust faster and harder than the last, making Lauren moan louder each time. Every moan was music to his ears and made him want to thrust even harder.

Soon, they were both on the edge and after a good and hard thrust, they hit the peak together. She clenched around him which made him come even harder.

\- "Well, that was an unusual car lesson, that's for sure."

\- "Like you didn't like it." – She said, a huge grin on her lips, fast breathing and trying to get herself together.

She hadn't had sex like that in a long time and she was sure that she was gonna remember it for a long time. She was never one to do it in a public place, but she had to admit, she couldn't hold herself. She had to have him and boy was it everything she thought it would be.


	4. Day 4 - Mirror Sex

**Kink: Mirror Sex**

 **Fandom: MCU**

 **Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC**

Tony has had his fair share of one-night stands and affairs, but none like her. Kate was from a different breed, she knew what she liked but wasn't afraid to try new things. She was the first woman to go pass the "one-night only" rule. They've been seeing each other for a few weeks now, strictly for sex, and it didn't show any signs of ending any time soon.

He was constantly trying to find new things to try with Kate and his latest idea came from an unlikely source, Happy. He was going to suggest to Kate they should try doing sex in front of a mirror. How he didn't remember that sooner was beyond him, but now wasn't the time to think how the idea came to be but to put it in motion.

Kate arrived at the Stark Mansion, in Malibu, a little after 10pm. She had a rough day and sex with Tony was just what she needed to release some of the stress. She knew he would have come up with something new to try that night and she certainly didn't mind. Anything to help forget the day she just had.

She knocked on the door and Jarvis let her in. Tony met her in the living room and he already had that mischievous smirk on his lips. She knew she was in for a good night.

\- "Hey, beautiful."

\- "Hey. So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

\- "Really? Not even an 'how was your day?'? I'm hurt." – Tony answered sarcastically. He knew that she wasn't one to lose time with chit-chat. That was one of the things why he was so willing to break his rule.

\- "Are you really? 'Cause if I remember correctly, you hate chit-chat."

\- "Okay, fine. You're right, I'm not and I have something new for us tonight."

\- "Wouldn't expect anything else from you, Mr. Stark."

Tony grabbed her hand and guided her towards his bedroom, where a 6ft mirror was already setup at the end of the bed. He looked back at her, waiting for her reaction to the mirror, when he saw a knowing smirk appear on her lips. She knew what that was for.

\- "Let me guess, you want to have sex in front of the mirror."

\- "What do you think?"

\- "I'm in." – Just the thought of having sex in front of that mirror was already making her hot. She took a few steps towards Tony and started to take off her clothes very slowly. She knew how much that turned him on and she could see that it was working.

Tony saw her getting closer and closer to him, losing pieces of clothing each step she took. As the clothing hits the floor behind her, he could feel himself getting harder and harder. She definitely knew how to turn him on. With a quick movement, he grabbed her and kissed her, tangling his fingers in her long, brown hair, pulling it just enough for her to gasp and allow him entrance on her mouth.

The remaining of the clothes were quickly discarded to the floor. Tony picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and laid her in his bed. Trailing soft kisses down her neck and chest made her moan, while his hands rubbed her body up and down. He took one hand further south and started playing with her clit. The moans coming from her were making him even harder. The way she moaned his name was driving him crazy.

Tony kept rubbing her clit and put two fingers inside her. Thrusting them in and out made her moan even louder. He could feel her clench around his fingers every time he would push them inside. She was a moaning mess by then.

\- "God, Tony, don't stop. Please, don't stop. I'm almost there."

Tony kept going, faster then before. He wanted to feel her come. Soon she started to clench around his fingers and came on his hand. A soft moan escaped her lips when she was done. He decided that that was a good time to put on a condom, letting her catch her breath in the process.

Kate was still coming down from her high when she felt Tony grabbing her hips and turning her towards the mirror.

\- "Get on all fours." – He whispered in her ear and she was more than happy to comply. Tony was well doted and, in that position, she could feel him completely. It was definitely her favorite position. Kate turned towards the mirror and got on all fours. She could feel him align himself with her entrance and through the mirror she could see the look of pure desire on his face.

Tony pushed himself inside her, slowly at first, feeling her around his cock, how wet and hot she was. One final push and he was all in, filling her up and touching her core. He could see the look of pleasure on her face and that made him thrust inside her again. He was starting slow, he wanted to take his time enjoying being inside her and make her moan, but if she kept moving her hips the way she was doing, he knew he wasn't gonna last long.

Kate was loving the way he was pushing himself slowly inside her but she wanted more. She needed more. So, she started moving her hips and she could feel his cock twitching inside her. She could see the way he was focusing so hard not to lose it, but she knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

He lost it. Tony started thrusting in and out, faster and harder than ever before.

\- "Fuck, Tony. Don't stop. That feels so good."

\- "You like it like this, hum? Good to know."

\- "God, Tony. You're fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going."

\- "Fuck, Kate. I can't hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect."

\- "Tony, I'm coming. I'm coming." – And that was his cue. He could see the look of cheer pleasure on her face, the same he had on his. That made them come even harder. They both came down from their highs only to fall on the bed breathless.

"Yeah, this mirror thing was definitely a good idea."


	5. Day 5 - Shotgunning

**Day 5 – Shotgunning (Most commonly defined as someone smoking, taking a drag, and blowing smoke into their partner's mouth, as a sexual act.)**

 **(Nick Fury + OFC (Isabella))**

Nick had known Isabella for a few years now. She has been his assistant long before Maria Hill had entered the picture. Even though she was younger then him, he had always felt this attraction towards her. Not that he would act on it. He was the director and she was his assistant, it would be all kinds of inappropriate. But that didn't stop him from fantasizing about her (every once in a while, at night, in his bed).

She didn't make it any easier, though. She would brush her ass or her hand on his cock every chance that she got. Wearing deep cleavage shirts or button-downs with one too many buttons open, were common practices to flirt with him. Not to mention the looks and innuendos that she would give him or say.

But, despite all that, he never imagined that he would be in the predicament he was currently in. There he was, sitting in his office, behind his desk, with Isabella straddling him, his hands on her hips helping her, and rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, as well as how wet she was.

He didn't remember how they got there, but he didn't care. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her. He could see that she wanted that too. Catching the smoke from his cigar swirling behind her, that's when he thought of pushing things further. If she wanted to play, then he was going to play. If she went along with it, then that meant that she wanted it as much as he did.

Nick picked up his cigar, took a drag while grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her close. She immediately opened her mouth and he blew the smoke into her mouth. He could hear her moan and that made him twitch under her. He took another drag and did the same thing, to the same result. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept moaning like that.

\- "Jesus, Nick, just fuck me already. I wanna feel you inside me." – That sent him over the edge. Up until that point he honestly thought that they were just playing with each other, but hearing her saying that, it just decided everything for them.

He pulled her up onto his desk, spread her legs and ripped her panties. It didn't take long for her to undo his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it up and down, sometimes fast, other times slow. He took a condom from one of the drawers and gave it to her. She put it on him while still stroking him. She was driving him insane.

While she put the condom on his cock, Nick decided to rub her as well. He started rubbing her clit, slowly at first but increasing in speed every time she did the same to him. He could hear her moaning his name every time that he would speed up. He could feel how hot and wet she was but he wanted more. He slipped two fingers into her and started fingering her like there was no tomorrow. The feeling must had been overwhelming because she stopped stroking him, which was a good thing because Nick was really close to losing it.

Not lighting up on the fingering and feeling her come all over his fingers, Nick align himself in her entry and waited for the perfect moment to enter her. When she was starting to come down from that first orgasm, that's when he made his move. Thrusting himself inside her in one quick movement, he stopped to give her time to adjust and to control himself as well. He could feel her wrapped around his cock and that feeling was enough to almost send him over the edge.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, touching her core, and feeling her nails clawing into his back and neck, with each stroke.

\- "Fuck, Bella. You feel so good. Why did we waited so long to do this?"

\- "God, I don't know. Don't stop. Please. It feels so good."

Nick kept thrusting, each stroke harder and faster than the last. He could feel her arching her back with each thrust, he could hear her moaning his name with so much pleasure that it was driving him insane, he could feel her cramping around his cock every time she would come. He could tell that he wasn't gonna last long, so he decided to give it all he had.

\- "Fuck, Nick, just like that. I'm gonna come again. God, don't stop!"

\- "Shit, Bella, you're so fucking tight. You're gonna make me come. Fuck, Bella, I'm coming!"

They came together, fireworks around them. "Shit, that's a first.", he thought. He never thought that fucking his assistant could feel this good, but if he was being honest, that had to be the best sex he has had in a long time.

\- "You okay, Bella?"

\- "Never better, Boss. Who knew fucking my boss could be this amazing?" – She answered, a grin on her lips.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.", he thought, already planning on when the next time was gonna be.


	6. Day 6 - Biting

**Day 6 – Biting**

 **(Dean Winchester + OFC (Elisabeth))**

It has been another rough hunt. With Sam still out of commission because of a broken arm, it was up to Dean and Elisabeth to keep hunting, while Sam stayed behind searching for hunts and lore. Not that they mind, after all, they got to spend more time together, just the two of them.

They had just finished another hunt, a couple of rogue vampires that were running havoc in a small town in Minnesota, and were making their way back to the motel to clean up before hitting the road again, adrenaline still pumping.

Dean kept stealing looks at Elisabeth, his blood boiling at how hot she looked. Her shirt was drenched in blood and sweat and was clinging to her body as if it was a second skin. He could see the contours of her breasts, her nipples sticking out in the cold air that was blowing through the open windows of the Impala. She had her eyes closed, enjoying that cold wind, completely unaware of how Dean was looking at her and the effect she was having on him. He could feel himself getting harder the more he watched her. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold on until they got to the motel. He wanted her. He needed her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. For a second, he thought he had seen lust in her eyes, her lips parting slightly and licking her lips while completely focused in his eyes. Thank God it was a deserted road, he was sure he would've crashed the car if it wasn't.

That's when she made a sudden move. She reached her hand towards his groin and started rubbing him over his well-worn jeans. She wanted him, so badly. She could feel her own heat rising and how wet she was, she couldn't wait anymore. All she wanted was to feel him inside her. Elisabeth started to undo his jeans' buttons while he was looking for a place to park. She put her hand inside his jeans and boxers and started stroking him, slowly at first.

Dean was getting desperate. He was hard enough to hurt and with her stroking him, he was sure if he didn't find a safe place to park, they were going to crash. He was feeling a million feelings all at once: pure pleasure from being stroked, desperation for not being able to find a place to park and anxiety to be inside of her.

Elisabeth kept stroking him, slowly then faster, then slowly again. At the same time, she started rubbing herself over her own jeans, her eyes closed shut, allowing her moans to fill the car and turning Dean even harder in her hand. Suddenly, she felt the car come to a halt and Dean's hand over her own, helping her rub herself. The orgasm came fast and strong, she couldn't help the small scream that left her throat. She felt him twitch in her hand and that's when she looked at him. He was sitting in the same position the last time she saw him but now he had this look of lust and desire all over his face and she knew they weren't gonna make it to the motel.

Dean grabbed her and pulled her over the front seats to the back seat, laying her on her back. Taking his shirt off, he stopped for a second and took a good look at her. She was a hot mess, a mixed look of lust, desire and desperation on her face. He wasn't gonna wait any longer.

Taking off the rest of their clothes the best they could, Dean put a condom on and soon was lining himself up with her entrance. He wasn't even in her and he could feel the heat radiating from her folds. He could only imagine how it felt inside her. With an easy thrust, he was completely inside of her. Not moving to give her time to adjust to him, he started making a trail of kisses down her neck all the way down to her nipples, licking and nibbling on them, making her moan even more.

She started moving her hips, encouraging him to start moving. He started thrusting inside of her, each thrust hitting her core, making her moan his name louder and louder with each stroke. He was starting it slow, he wanted to make it last for as long as he could, but hearing her moan his name like that, it was starting to send him over the edge. He felt her clench around his cock as she came, again and again.

He leaned over and began to nibble on her neck, while thrusting slowly. As he increased his speed, the nibbles became full on bites. He was gonna let the world know that she was his, that only he could pleasure her that way. She didn't complain, in fact, she started moaning even harder.

He was almost over the edge, so he thrusted even faster and harder than before. She was now a moaning and screaming mess, between the feeling of him fucking her fast and hard and the biting. She was almost over the edge as well. A few good, fast and hard thrusts later and they were coming together.

They laid there, in each other's arms, for a while, regaining strength and catching their breaths. After that, they got dressed and returned to the road. They were satisfied, but they knew there was more coming as soon as they would get to the motel.


	7. Day 7 - Creampie

**Day 7 – Creampie**

 **(Aaron Hotchner + OFC (Robyn))**

It had been a stressful week: closing cases, meetings and analyzing possible new cases. All that Aaron wanted was a peaceful weekend. Jack was spending the weekend with his grandparents, so it would be just him and Robyn. They barely saw each other during the week and right now that's all he wanted.

She had been teasing him, through text, all day. To say he was more than ready to rip her clothes and fuck her in every possible way, was an understatement. The drive home seemed longer than usual and he could feel his erection pressed against the soft fabric of his pants. He needed her.

Robyn was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, when he walked in the apartment. She had gotten there just five minutes before and didn't had time to change. Not that it matters, she was sure she would be naked pretty soon. She heard him coming into the kitchen, felt his arms wrapping around her waist and soon enough he was kissing her neck, nibbling at that special spot that he knew drove her crazy.

He couldn't take any longer. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He groped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He could hear and feel her moan. Without hesitation, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She yelped at the sudden movement, but didn't made any move to stop him.

Robyn reached behind her back and stroked his cock. He was beyond hard. She stroked him hard, over his pants, and she could hear his breath hitch every time she would apply pressure. That made her even more turned on. It didn't take long for her to unbutton his pants and put her hand inside his boxers and really stroke him. His cock twitching in her hands when she started.

\- "God, Robyn. That's good. Just like that." – She couldn't help but smile. She knew he loved the way she would jerk him off and tonight was no exception.

He didn't waste time. Pulling her skirt up, he put a hand on her pussy and started rubbing her clit over her silk panties. He could tell she was loving it by the way she was arching her back towards him and by the soft moans that came out of her mouth.

\- "Aaron, fuck, that's it. Don't stop. Please."

\- "You like it like this?"

\- "Yes, please don't stop. I'm almost there." – A few seconds and she was moaning his name as she hit her peak and rode that orgasm out.

She couldn't wait any longer. All day, all she could think was having his cock inside her, feeling him fuck her. She spent the entire day completely wet and hot, just thinking about it. And now she wanted it even more. Throwing caution out the window, she pulled his cock out, still stroking him, and started to align him with her entrance, pushing her panties to the side. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him.

\- "Fuck, Robyn. Let me put a condom on."

\- "No. I want you. I want to feel you. Please, just fuck me. Just like this. Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, Aaron." – She pleaded with him. He could tell she was desperate and so was he. If that's what she wanted, then that's what he was gonna give her.

Bending her over the countertop, he aligns himself with her and with one hard push, he was inside her. He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust.

Robyn was a moaning mess by then, she knew she was, but she didn't care. All she cared was having him fuck her like there was no tomorrow. He was moving too slowly for her so she decided to help him. By moving her hips, she could feel him even more. She always loved that position, she could feel him touch her core with every thrust and that just made her moan louder.

He couldn't hold on any longer. He decided to fuck her 'till next week. Each thrust was faster and harder then the last. She would scream his name at each thrust and that just made him thrust even harder. He could feel himself getting close but he wanted her to come with him. He could tell she was close as well.

\- "God, Aaron. I'm almost there. Come with me, please. I wanna feel you come inside of me. Fill me up. Please, babe."

\- "Fuck, baby. I'm close. I'll fill you up. Come on. Fuck!"

He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come. He wasn't far behind. He came inside of her, filling her up just like he said he would and just like she wanted.

He pulled out, grabbing a cloth from a drawer and wetting it, ready to clean her up, when he saw it. His cum sliding down her pussy and legs. "Now, that's a sight worth seeing.", he thought, a smile on his face.

He cleaned her fairly quickly, picking her up and laying down on the couch with her. It didn't take long for both of them to be fast asleep.


	8. Day 8 - Angry Sex

**Day 8 – Angry Sex**

 **(Aaron Hotchner + OFC (Mia))**

The ride home was unbearable. None of them saying anything to the other. Just a couple of hours early they were laughing and drinking with the team and now they weren't speaking. All because he thought she was flirting with the barman. She wasn't, by the way. The guy was actually an old acquaintance of her and she was just being friendly, but Aaron thought differently.

They got home and that's when it began. Mia was already expecting it but she was really hoping that they would just go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow. No such luck, apparently.

\- "Did you get his number before leaving, at least? I mean, I don't think I got there in time for that not to happen, so…" – He was pissed. Anger dripping from every word. This was going to be a long night.

\- "Oh, knock it off, Aaron. He's an old acquaintance. I was just being friendly. That's it."

\- "Yeah, right. I saw the way he was looking at you. Checking you out. He definitely wanted more than to just be an acquaintance."

\- "So what? That doesn't mean he would get what he wanted. Or do you think I'm that type of person?"

\- "I don't know. Are you?" – That stung. Now she was the one beyond pissed.

\- "You know what? Maybe I should have given him my number. That way you would be right in accusing me of flirting with him and so much more. I wonder if he's good in bed? Maybe he'll give me a good fucking."

That was it. That was what send him over the edge. He didn't think about what he was doing, all he knew was that he was going to show her who was able to give her a good fucking.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with anger, lust and jealousy. He was actually a bit surprised when she kissed him back. Picking her up by her legs, he carried her towards the couch, laying her there. He ripped her shirt open and pulled her jeans down, as well as her lacy panties. He could tell she was completely drenched. That just made him harder.

Taking his clothes off, he quickly got on top of her, aligning himself with her entrance. While kissing her, with a hard thrust, he was inside of her. "God, she feels so good.", he thought, grabbing her breast and licking her nipple, making her moan his name.

\- "Let me show you what a good fucking is." – Mia wasn't expecting that, at all. He started thrusting, faster and harder than ever before.

\- "Fuck, Aaron. Don't stop."

\- "You like it like this? Yeah? Say my name, come on."

\- "Aaron, fuck, Aaron. Don't stop." – She didn't know what else to say. He was fucking her like he had never fucked her before. She couldn't think straight. Mia felt her orgasm climbing and soon she hit her peak. Screaming his name, she came, shaking violently under him.

\- "Get on all fours." – She did as she was told. He thrusted inside her again, hard. She could feel him touch her core. She loved it when he did that. A few hard and fast thrusts and they were both on the edge of coming.

\- "God, Aaron. Keep going. You're gonna make me come again."

\- "Fuck, Mia. I'm almost there. Come for me, baby. Come on."

\- "Aaron, I'm coming. Come inside me, please. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, I'm almost the…"

With that, they both came. He could feel her cramping around his cock, sucking all of his cum into her. How he loved that feeling. Looking down at her, he could tell she was spent.

\- "You okay, babe?"

\- "I'm good. Just tired." – Mia answered, a tired smile on her lips.

Aaron got up, went to the bathroom and brought a wet cloth. After cleaning both of them up, they just laid there, resting.

\- "I'm sorry, Mia. But I really thought you were flirting and seeing the way he was looking at you, I just… I don't know. I'm sorry."

\- "It's okay. I'm sorry too. But I gotta say, if this is the result of you being angry, I'm gonna have to make you angry more often."

\- "Not funny." – He said, with a smile on his lips.

He could definitely repeat this, without the angry part. Definitely.


	9. Day 9 - Bondage

**Day 9 – Bondage**

 **(Evan Lorne + OFC (Holly))**

All day, all Evan wanted was to have Holly in his bed. Not even an off-world mission was able to get that thought out of his mind. And she hasn't made it easier either. Just before he left, she whispered to him how much she was looking forward to be with him later that night.

The night couldn't come fast enough. Evan was off-world and things in the infirmary were slow, just the usual post-mission check-ups and a couple of sparring related injuries. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, her mind couldn't stop thinking about all the things Evan and her will be doing later. They had been planning for that night for quite some time now. Between her schedule and his missions, it wasn't easy to find the time to be together. So, tonight was the night. Come hell or high water, they were going to be together.

Evan had everything set up in his room. He went to the infirmary and asked Dr. Keller if he could have a few ligatures. He didn't tell her what it was for, he just asked that she didn't say anything to Holly about it. Dr. Keller figured that he wanted to do something special, so she agreed. Aside from the ligatures, he also had a bottle of wine and some strawberry-like fruit that he had convinced one of the mess-hall cooks to swipe for him. He even borrowed some candles from Teyla.

The time had come. They had agreed to meet up at his quarters, so that's were she was headed. As the door opened, she saw that the room was candlelit, two glasses of wine on the table as well as a tray with what looked like strawberries. They both had a sip of wine and ate a strawberry but the need to be with each other was to great.

Evan kissed her, a kiss filled with hunger, lust and longing. She kissed him back, with the same amount of emotions. It has been too long since they were together. He stripped her down completely and pushed her to the bed. Leaving her there, he stripped down and grabbed the ligatures from the drawer on his bedside table. Tying her to the headboard, he made sure she was well tied and comfortable.

She couldn't help but get even more turned on. Having him tie her up like that was a huge turn on for her. She could feel the softness of the ligatures on her wrists, but at the same time, the strength in restraining her movements. Holly could feel him hovering his hands all over her body, his lips on her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot, making her squirm with pleasure under him.

Evan got up and put a condom on. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to be inside of her. He could feel how hot and wet she was and he needed to feel her completely. He aligned himself with her entrance and with one, quick, thrust, he was inside her. He gave her time to adjust herself to him and once she had, there was no stopping them. He could see her grabbing the ligatures for support each time he would thrust inside of her, making her moan his name.

Every time that Evan would thrust inside her, Holly could feel him touch her core. He was driving her mad with desire. She was a moaning mess, grabbing the ligatures for support since she couldn't hold on to him. The feeling of being tied up as well as feeling him fill her up completely was overwhelming. She was about to lose it again.

Evan was on the edge, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. He picked up his pace and he could feel Holly was on the same level as he was. He kept thrusting, faster and harder with each thrust, when suddenly he heard her scream his name and felt her shaking under him. A couple of thrust after and he was coming as well, moaning her name and feeling nothing but pure bliss.

He gave them both a few seconds to catch their breaths. Once he felt more centered, he untied Holly and went and got a wet cloth. Cleaning them both up, he laid down next to her, caressing her hair and making sure that she was okay. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep in pure happiness.


	10. Day 10 - Waxplay

**Day 10 – Waxplay**

 **(Sam Winchester + OFC (Bethany))**

It was Valentine's Day and Bethany knew he was up to something. The only time she saw him was at lunch and dinner, other than that, nothing. He had spent all day locked in their bedroom in the bunker. He told her she wasn't allowed to go in there until he said she could. She was beyond curious. They had been dating for two years and this was only their second Valentine's Day, so she didn't know what to expect.

It took all day to get everything perfect: he had the wine, the chocolate and the candles. Satin sheets on the bed and plenty of calming lotion for the aftercare. Sam couldn't wait for the night to come. Dean was going to go hit the bars, so they were going to have the bunker all to themselves.

Trying new things regarding sex was one of the first things they had agreed on, early on in their relationship. Not that they didn't like doing it the traditional way, but it was nice to spice things up every once in a while. This time he decided to go with candles and waxplay. It was something that they both had expressed interest in, so what better time to try it than Valentine's Day?

The time had come. Dean had just left and wouldn't be back until morning. Bethany was in the library on her laptop, impatiently waiting for him to come and get her. He walked in the library and kissed her neck from behind, nibbling on her sweet spot, while one of his hands grabbed her breast, over her shirt, and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She could feel the heat starting to rise inside of her. He got her up and passionately kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands hovering over his back before landing on his broad shoulders.

Sam grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the desk. Gridding himself on her, he could hear the small moans that would escape her lips, turning him on even more and making him moan as well. He ripped her t-shirt and started trailing kisses, starting on her neck and ending on her breasts. Pulling both of them from her lacy bra, he massaged one while sucking on the other. "She tastes so good.", he thought.

Bethany couldn't help but moan his name. He was driving her insane. Between the gridding and the way he was treating her breasts, she was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He let go of one of her breasts, while still sucking on the other, and started sliding his hand down her stomach, all the way to the button of her jeans. Undoing it was easy and soon she could feel his fingers rubbing her clit over her lacy panties.

\- "God, Sam. That's so good. Please, keep going. God, Sam." – He loved hearing her moan his name. It made his cock twitch and become even harder.

He could tell she had come when her breath hitched and she let out a long and loud moan. Giving her time to catch her breath, Sam picked her up and took her to their bedroom. He was hoping that she would like it. The look on her face when he opened the door was more than confirmation that she did.

The room looked amazing. Satin sheets on the bed, with flower petals surrounding it; two glasses of sparkling white wine on the table, as well as a tray with little chocolates and candles all over the room, creating a romantic vibe. She was in awe of it all. He really outdid himself this year. He carried her inside the room, putting her down on her feet and kissing her.

\- "What do you think?"

\- "I love it, Sam. Thank you. This is beautiful." – She kissed him. He was happy that she liked it.

While kissing her, Sam started to undress her. Rubbing his hands all over her body, he could tell she wanted him. Laying her down on the bed, he took his clothes off and told her to lay on her stomach. He grabbed one of the lit candles on his bedside table, while rubbing her back and making sure she knew what was going to happen and that, if at any point she wanted to stop, all she had to do is say so.

Bethany was looking forward to try waxplay. She had heard so many good things about it, that just the thought of it was turning her on even more. She assured Sam that she was ready and that's when she felt it, the warmth of the wax on her back. The small burning on her back felt good. He dropped another drop of wax. Her breath hitched. "God, that feels so good.", she thought.

Hearing her moan as each drop of wax hit her skin, he knew this was a good idea. He could see she was hitting new heights and soon she was a moaning mess, begging him to fuck her. He decided to prolong it a little while longer, even though his own erection was getting harder and harder to ignore.

All she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She knew she wasn't gonna last much longer, so she begged him to fuck her. She could tell he wanted as well, she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh, twitching every time she moaned his name. It didn't take long for Sam to put the candle back on the nightstand and grab a condom from one of the drawers.

\- "Get on all fours." – She quickly obeyed, while he put the condom on.

When she was in position, he could see just how turned on she really was. She was drenched, her clit completely aroused and her lips were full and swollen. He couldn't wait to be inside of her. He aligned himself with her entrance and started to thrust, slowly at first just so she could adjust to him.

The feeling of having him inside of her was beyond anything she had felt up until then. It was probably from the sensations that playing with the wax gave her and she was loving it. He kept thrusting and when he was inside of her, she heard him moan. She started moving her hips in circles, inciting him to move. She knew it wouldn't take much for him to start, she could feel how hard he was and how much he wanted it.

Her moving her hips was enough for him to lose it. He started thrusting, slowly at first, but getting faster by the minute. He wanted to make her come, to hear her moan his name. It didn't take long.

\- "Fuck, Sam. That feels so good. You're so fucking big. God!"

\- "Beth, fuck, baby. You're drenched. That's so hot. Fuck, baby."

\- "Sam, God, Sam. I'm gonna come."

\- "Then, come. I won't stop. Come for me, baby."

Bethany came, with a long and loud moan, screaming his name. He didn't stop thrusting. In that position she could feel him hitting her core every time he would thrust inside of her. She was getting close of coming, yet again. But this time, she wanted him to come with her.

\- "Sam, I'm almost there again. Come with me. Please, I wanna feel you come with me."

\- "Then, come baby. I'm almost there. Fuck, your pussy is so tight. Beth, I'm almost there. Come with me, baby."

With one last hard thrust, they were coming together. She collapsed on the bed, Sam laying on top of her. Catching their breaths, Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Bringing back two wet cloths, he started cleaning her up before removing the wax from her back. After that was done, he grabbed the lotion and spread some of it on her back, to help calm down the burning sensation and to help heal the skin.

When he was finished, they both laid there, enjoying each other's warmth and touch. Sam was caressing her hair and whispering how much he loved her. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Eventually they got up and drank the wine and ate the chocolates, while laughing and kissing and just enjoying each other.

"This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever.", she thought.


	11. Day 11 - Masochism

**Day 11 – Masochism**

 **(Steve Rogers + OFC (Leah))**

Being with Leah brought a whole new perspective on many things for him. Before he met her, Steve was very conservative in every aspect of his life, but Leah has been showing him that, sometimes, experimenting is a good thing, especially when it came to sex. Spicing things up was a way for things to always feel fresh and new between them.

They've been dating for two years now and they have tried many things. At first, he was a little unsure, but the more they tried, the more he realized that she was right. Their sex life was never dull, not that he had a dull sex life in the past, but now, well, now was different. Every night they would try something new. And tonight wasn't any different.

Leah had told him that she had something in mind that involved a belt. At first, he thought that she would want him to tie her up, but they had already done that. So to say that he couldn't wait to get home to find out what was instore for the night, was an understatement.

When Steve walked into his small apartment, he found Leah waiting for him in his couch wearing nothing but silk stockings and high heels. That definitely caught his attention. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and felt her softly biting his lower lip, which induced a soft growl to leave his lips. She certainly knew how to turn him on.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck and nibbling on her sweet spot, making her moan his name. With her hands grabbing his shoulders, he picked her up and started grinding himself against her. He could feel, through the thin fabric of his pants, just how wet she was. That was enough to make him grind even harder, making her moan his name even louder.

He could feel his erection getting harder the more he would hear her moan his name and it didn't take long for him to carry her to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed, he stopped to watch her and saw the look of lust and desire that was all over her face. That's when she pointed to the nightstand and he saw the belt. He must have looked confused because she quickly got up, grabbed it and handed it to him, telling him that she wanted him to hit her in the ass with it.

At first, he wasn't sure if he could do it, after all he didn't want to hurt her but she said that she knew he wouldn't hurt her and if that, after trying for a couple of times, he still didn't feel comfortable doing it, then they would stop. Getting on all fours in front of him, she told him that whenever he was ready, he could start. Seeing her with her ass in the air right in front of him, was a bigger turn on than he thought.

Wrapping the belt around his hand, he whipped her ass. He saw her arching her back and, at first, he thought that he had hurt her but then he heard a moan leaving her lips. That sound made his cock twitch. He went for a second time, and then a third, and then he lost count. All he could hear was her screaming and moaning his name. He could tell that she was a moaning mess and to be honest he wasn't much better. Every time the belt collided with her ass, her moans would make his cock twitch and a low growl would leave his lips.

He could wait any longer. Pulling her to the end of the bed, he pulled his pants and boxers down and just thrusted inside her. She was drenched, which made his entrance that much easier. He didn't give her time to catch her breath, he started thrusting, in and out, harder and faster than ever before. He could tell he was fucking her to her core, by the way her breath hitched every time he was fully inside of her.

She was close, he could feel it, and so was he. He kept thrusting inside of her, until he heard her scream his name and felt her cramping around him, trying to suck him dry with her pussy. He couldn't hold on much longer. Feeling himself about to come, he gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside her. Both feeling exhausted, they laid down, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Soon, Steve got up and made his way towards the bathroom. Coming back with a wet cloth and some lotion, he told her to lay on her stomach. Cleaning her up first, he then spread lotion over her butt cheeks, to help relieve some of the burning and redness. After that was done, they laid down and soon she was fast asleep in his arms, a content smile on her face.

"Never a dull moment with you, sweetheart.", he thought, a smile on his face, before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Day 12 - Masterslave

**Day 12 – Master/Slave**

 **(Tony Stark + OFC (Kitty Ross))**

Tony has had a rough day, filled with boring meetings at Stark Enterprises. All he wanted was to get home and relax. Walking in the door to find his slave sitting on her knees, palms resting on her legs, waiting for his commands, was just what he needed.

Their Master/slave relationship was fairly recent but they both had taken to it, like fishes in the water. Jarvis had warned Kitty that Tony was on his way back, so she began her ritual. Sitting on her knees, by the front door, her palms resting on her legs and head bowed down. She was comfortable with this arrangement and she knew that he was as well.

Tony greeted her with a pat on the head, signaling to her that she could get up. She immediately stood and went to fix his usual drink: scotch on the rocks. Dinner was already in the oven and soon would be ready. She brought his drink and his tablet to him and asked for his permission to go and finish dinner while he relaxed. He allowed.

Kitty excused herself to the kitchen and finished dinner. When it was ready, she came back to the living room and told him that whenever he was ready, she could serve him dinner. He praised her for having dinner ready so fast and that made her feel proud of herself. He loved the way she would beam whenever he would praise her for a job well done.

After dinner, Kitty excused herself to the kitchen to do the dishes, while he went to his lab. Kitty knew not to bother him while he was down there, but she needed to ask him for permission for something. She struggled a bit with herself on whether or not to go ask him now, but she needed to have an answer soon. So, she decided to risk it.

Walking towards the lab, a million thoughts ran through her mind: will he be angry; will he punish her for even asking, not to mention to bother him in the lab; will he say no; will he say yes. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of the lab. Asking for permission to enter, she was apprehensive.

Tony knew that she knew better. She knew to never bother him in the lab, so for her to be there, it must have been important. But he was caught off-guard when she opened her mouth. It turned out, she wanted permission to go to Pepper's birthday party and she had to give an answer to Pepper by tonight, considering that the party was tomorrow. It was one of those "lady's only" type of things. She told him that it would be at Pepper's place and there would only be about half a dozen of girls there, and that she would come home as soon as they would cut the cake.

He was impressed. She was really taking her place as his slave seriously. And he could tell how nervous she was just by the way she fidgets in place. He thought back on the last couple of months and he came to the realization that she had done everything and anything that he had asked of her. So, why not? Why not give her a night with the girls?

Kitty couldn't believe it when he agreed to let her go to the party, with some conditions of course, like not having any alcohol unless is a glass of champagne to toast to Pepper; come home ten minutes after they cut the cake; not wearing anything provocative; and not leaving Pepper's house, unless is to come home. She agreed. She could follow those conditions, easily. She thanked him, and asked to be excused.

Back in the living room, she called Pepper and confirmed her presence at the party. She couldn't wait. This would be the first time that she was going to go to a party without Tony and as his slave. She told Pepper of the conditions and Pepper understood them. Pepper knew about their arrangement, and even though she found it weird at first, now she was okay with it.

The day flew by. She spent the day doing her daily chores, preparing dinner and choosing a couple of outfits for his approval before she would get dressed. When Tony got home, they ate dinner and afterwards he chose her outfit: a simple red summer dress, slightly below the knee and with a boat neckline. Kitty got ready as fast as she could. Once she was ready, she made her way back into the living room, where he was waiting for her. Kneeling next to him, she asked if she was okay to go to the party. He examined her and said that she was, remembering her of the conditions.

After saying goodbye to each other, Kitty got into the car. Happy was going to drive her there and back. It didn't take long for her to be at Pepper's doorstep, her gift under her arm. She could hear the music coming from inside and she couldn't wait to just spend some time with Pepper. Waiting for Pepper to open the door, Kitty kept remembering the conditions that Tony had made. She wasn't gonna disappoint him.

Two hours into the party and Kitty started feeling strange. She had spent the night drinking ice tea, but for some reason the last few drinks had made her feel weird. They had cut the cake a while ago, when she asked one of Pepper's friends, the one making the drinks, what her drink had. That's when her heart sunk. Apparently, she felt that drinking plain ice tea was boring, so she decided to spike her drink, making her a Long Island Ice Tea instead.

When Kitty looked at the wall clock and saw that she was already more than an hour late, she freaked out. "Tony's gonna kill me.", she thought. She quickly kissed Pepper goodbye and texted Happy to pick her up. She was in so much trouble. Not only did she drank alcohol besides champagne, though not her fault, but she was also beyond late.

The drive home never felt longer. She knew that, once she got home, she was gonna get punished and she wasn't ready for that. Not that she hadn't been punished before, but that was in the very beginning, when she had no idea what she was doing. She knew better now. And even though it wasn't entirely her fault, she knew it didn't matter. Tony would still punish her. After all, she did break the rules.

Kitty got home and, walking into the living room, she found him sitting on the couch waiting for her. The look on Tony's face said it all: he was disappointed and pissed at her. She immediately kneeled at his feet and said that she was deeply sorry and asked what her punishment would be.

Tony didn't say anything at first, he already knew what had happen at the party, through Pepper, and that the drinking part wasn't her fault, but she knew better. She had to know better.

He got up, grabbed her arm and dragged her to their bedroom. There, he pulled a belt from a drawer and wrapped it around his hand. Tony ordered her to bend over the bed. Lifting her dress skirt and pulling her lacy panties down, he lifted his hand and whipped the belt across her butt cheeks. He repeated the movement about a dozen times. After feeling that he had made his point, he discarded the belt and left, telling her to just come back down after she thought about what she had done.

A couple of hours had pass, when Kitty finally emerged from the bedroom and into the living room. Kneeling next to him, she told him that she knew what she did wrong and that it won't happen again. That she should've paid more attention to her drink and, if she had, she wouldn't had broken the curfew.

Tony listened to her, waiting to see if she really knew and she did. But he wasn't gonna just praise her, just because she realized something that she already knew. No, she would have to earn it. A simple pat on the head was all she would get, a simple acknowledgment that he had heard her.

Kitty knew that now she had to work on regaining his trust. And she was willing to do anything to get it.


	13. Day 13 - Gags

**Day 13 – Gags**

 **(Evan Lorne + OFC (Emily))**

Dating your Commanding Officer's sister can be tricky. Evan knew this all too well. He's been dating Emily for a few months but her brother, Colonel John Sheppard, had no idea. Emily was the one who didn't want her big brother knowing just yet. She wanted to make sure that their relationship could work within the confinements of Atlantis, before telling him.

Evan wouldn't say he disagreed with her logic, but that made seeing each other quite complicated. Add to that their individual schedules and assignments and it became near impossible. Still, they tried and, more often than not, succeeded. Stolen kisses and late night get togethers in each other's quarters were the key to keep the relationship fresh and going.

Today was no different, well, almost. It's been almost two weeks since they were together. They were both a bit on edge, since, through the course of those two weeks, they had made plans and had to cancel each time, leaving them aching for each other. Evan couldn't wait any longer and neither could Emily.

Heading back to the locker room to get his gear off, he found Emily walking down an empty hallway and decided to take a chance. Grabbing her arm, he opened the closest door and pulled her inside. Shoving her against the wall, he kissed her with all the passion and desire that has built up from all that time apart. She quickly kissed him back, matching his desire.

He wanted her, there was no denying. And he could feel she wanted the same. Kissing her neck, he heard her moan. She could be quite loud, so he kissed her again to keep her quiet. They could not get caught, not like that. Opening her shirt, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Emily was a moaning mess by then.

Emily couldn't take anymore, she wanted him inside of her. She wasn't worried about how loud she was, at that point she didn't care if they got caught. Opening his tactical vest, she was stopped by his hands and felt him pinned her own hands above her head. Keeping her hands there, she felt his hands searching her body until they stopped at her pants' buttons. Undoing them, he quickly put a hand down her pants and lacy panties and rubbed her clit as fast as he could. It didn't take long for her to cum. A loud moan was about to escape her lips when his lips crashed into hers, in an attempt to keep her quiet.

Turning her around, he quickly pulled her pants and panties down, along with his own. Aligning himself with her, he thrusted inside of her from behind. Evan kept thrusting and with each thrust, her moans were getting louder. Thinking on his feet, he pulled one of his combat gloves out of a vest pocket and shove it in her mouth. That would be enough to muffle the moans and screams of pleasure coming out of her.

Emily didn't saw it coming. But truth be told, he was right in putting that thing in her mouth. She was so turned on and she had missed him so much that she knew she was gonna get even louder. All of a sudden, they heard John's voice coming down the hall. They froze. Emily couldn't remember if Evan had locked that door. If they would get caught like that, John would be pissed at both of them.

At first, knowing that John was coming down the hall, made Evan freeze, but now, for some reason, it made him fearless. He started thrusting again, feeling Emily trying to stop him but losing that fight with herself and soon she was moving with him. John's voice was getting louder and Evan's thrusts were getting faster. Evan was thanking God that he remembered to gag Emily with the glove, he could tell that she was losing it.

Suddenly, they heard John's voice passing just outside the door and that's when they both reached their peak. They could feel each other coming, her insides cramping around his cock, trying to suck whatever leftover cum that might've been left behind. He loved that feeling.

Emily was dizzy. Coming like that, with her adrenaline running high by the fear of getting caught, was too much for her. Feeling Evan fill her up with his cum was an amazing feeling, intensified by a thousand with the adrenaline. It was, by far, the best orgasm that she had ever had.

Making sure she was okay, Evan pulled out and arranged himself before turning her around and help her do the same. Kissing her gently, he told her that he loved her and she answered back. Double checking if they were presentable, they quietly made their way out of the room, promising each other that they would see each other that night, before going their separate ways.

"Who would've thought that an empty room, a glove and the risk of getting caught, could be so exciting?", they both thought.


	14. Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation

**Day 14 – Sensory Deprivation**

 **(Evan Lorne + OFC (Megan))**

Megan had everything set up, all she needed was him. Evan had been going on off-world missions non-stop. So, to find the time to be together was challenging, but they managed. One way was to make sure that, whenever they could be together, they would made it different. That way, their relationship was kept fresh. Someone knocked on her door and, sure enough, there he was.

Standing in her doorway, a look of lust and desire in his eyes, Evan could barely contain himself. He missed her, he missed having her in his arms. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her. He missed feeling her lips against his, her tongue fighting his for control. Evan started leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, making her moan.

Taking her shirt off, Evan took her breasts and pulled them out of her silk bra. Putting one in his mouth, he started sucking, licking and nibbling on her nipple, while his other hand massaged the other. He could hear Megan moan his name and he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Leaving her breasts, he took one hand and started rubbing her, over her pants. She was a moaning mess, begging him not to stop, to keep going and screaming his name when she finally came.

That's when she took charge. Megan pushed him away from her and started to undress him. When he was butt-naked, she shoved him on the bed. Tying him up, she couldn't help the mischievous grin on her lips. Megan was determined to drive him as crazy as he made her. Pulling the blindfold from the nightstand, she pulled it over his eyes, making sure that he couldn't see anything. Megan then got undressed and retrieved the ice from her minifridge.

Evan wouldn't say he disliked it when she took charge, it was a nice change of pace from his daily duties. In fact, he loved it. He knew Megan was up to something when that eat-shitting grin appeared on her face, but he didn't expect a blindfold to make an appearance. He could feel his cock twitch at the lack of sight. He was as hard as he's ever been before. Suddenly he felt something cold in his skin, tracing small circles under his ears. "What is this? Ice? Oh, that little…", he thought, a smile on his face.

The feeling of the ice in contrast with the heat of the room and of his own skin was insane. Megan was tracing every inch of his body with ice, blowing ever so softly afterwards, making him squirm, every once in a while, under her touch. He could feel every touch, every blow, every inch of his own skin begging him to take her. Evan's cock would twitch in protest every time she would trace it with ice but didn't do anything else.

Eventually, Megan decided to free him and that's when he got his "revenge". Pulling her to the bed and getting on top of her, he kissed her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot behind her ear. He could hear and feel her moan his name. Grabbing his cock to align himself with her entrance, he decided to make her suffer a bit before doing anything else. Rubbing the tip of his cock on her folds and clit, he could tell that not only was she completely drenched but that she was eager to have him inside of her.

Megan was a moaning mess under him. She would beg and plead, moaning his name, waiting for him to just fuck her already. She wanted him inside of her. And that's exactly what she got. All of a sudden, Evan thrusted inside of her. One hard thrust and he was inside of her, his balls knocking at her entrance. She could feel him fill her up and touching her core. "Fuck, he's so big.", she thought. Feeling the cool of his skin against the warmth of her skin was one of the biggest turn-ons ever.

Evan started thrusting, faster and harder. He didn't care about being slow and he could tell that she felt the same. Felling her insides wrapped around his cock, the warmth of her skin, he had never been more turned on. "I almost forgot how tight she is, God!", he thought. He could feel himself getting close to come and he wanted her to come with him. Thrusting harder and faster, he could hear her moan his name and how close she was. That's all he needed. A few good thrusts after and they were coming together. The feeling of her insides cramping around his cock, sucking whatever leftover cum might still be in him, just made him come even harder.

They were exhausted, but there was still one thing that Evan needed to do. Getting up, he went in the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. Kneeling at her side, he spread her legs and started cleaning her up. After he was sure that she was fully cleaned up, he threw the cloth by the hamper and laid down next to her, her head resting on his chest.

After a while he could hear the soft snoring come from her. She was fast asleep, with a smile on her lips. He wasn't far behind. He could feel sleep pulling him in and with a satisfied sigh, he let himself get pulled, with one last thought: "This is definitely worth a replay."


	15. Day 15 - Uniform

**Day 15 – Uniforms**

 **(Steve Rogers + OFC (Eliza))**

He wasn't sure he could ever wear that uniform again. The last time he did, blood was shed and friendships were broken. He didn't think he could go through that again. After that day, he locked the uniform in a box and swore it would take a catastrophe to make him wear that thing again. But now, it appears that a catastrophe was on the brink of happening, so he didn't have a choice. He had to wear it.

Hearing Bruce's voice on the phone, the nervousness in the way he greeted him, was enough to tell him that something was wrong. Not to mention that he was expecting to hear Tony's voice, not Bruce's. So, when Bruce told him what was going on in New York and how they were coming for all of the Avengers, Steve knew that the catastrophe that he hoped would never come, was here.

Putting his old uniform on had a bittersweet taste to him. It reminded him of the airport and of how Rodney got injured, how his, already fragile, friendship with Tony had completely fallen apart and how people who were once the closest of friends, were now fighting on opposite sides. But it also remembered him how he got Bucky back, how they got justice not only for Bucky but for T'Challa's father as well. Yes, it was bittersweet and if he could, he would never wear it again, but his friends needed him. He had to do this, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Walking into their bedroom, Eliza knew something was wrong the minute she saw him in his old uniform. He had locked that thing away, it brought too many memories, so for Steve to have pulled it out, something must've happened.

\- "Okay, what happened?"

\- "Bruce called. Something's coming."

\- "And you have to go and save the day." – She wasn't mad. This is who he was and still is.

\- "Something like that."

\- "Just promise me one thing. Whatever it is that is happening, you'll stay safe. You'll come home. Promise me that and go save the day."

She had tears in her eyes, it was impossible not to see them. Steve got up from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping her in his embrace. He knew this couldn't be easy for her. But he had to go. He had to make the world safe again, for her and for their unborn child.

Steve was on his way to Edinburgh to find Vision and Wanda, Natasha and Sam along with him, but his mind was still in Wakanda. How he wanted to just turn the jet around and climb into bed with Eliza and just forget about the rest of the world. But he knew he couldn't, not until the world was safe again.

Leaving Eliza was one of the hardest things he has ever done, but he knew she was safe in Wakanda. T'Challa promised him that he would protect her and that nothing would happen to her, but still… He couldn't shake the feeling that things would get a lot worse before they got better.

Before he left, T'Challa told him that he had something for him. Leading him down to Shuri's lab, he showed him a not so different uniform from the one he was wearing. Only this one showed that he was now a man without a country. It was also made in the same fabric as the Black Panther suit, so he knew he would be protected. He tried refusing but T'Challa said that Eliza would kill him if Steve didn't take the suit. That made him chuckle. The King of Wakanda, the Black Panther himself, was afraid of his wife. That says a lot about her when it comes to the people she loves.

Natasha brought him back to reality. They were getting close to where Wanda and Vision were. It was time. Time to "save the day" as Eliza would say. Time to, once again, put his life on the line. Time to see how good this new uniform was.

\- "Let's help our friends and go home, shall we?"

\- "Let's go." – Steve answered Natasha. Home. That's all he wanted. To go home. But once he put that uniform on, he had no idea if, once this was over, he would have a home to go back to.

After all, home to him was Eliza and their baby. Would they be there? He sure hoped so.


	16. Day 16 - Nipple Play

**Day 16 – Nipple Play**

 **(Sam Winchester + OFC (Daisy))**

Sam was putting away the last books of lore away, when Daisy walked in wearing nothing but one of his flannel shirts. Dean had just left for a night on the town and, after the case they just had, they all needed some sort of release. This was going to be theirs.

Walking towards him, her hips swaying slowly, she grabbed a fistful of shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him with hunger and desperation. It had been a long week and they both needed each other, in more ways than one, and that kiss showed just that.

Grabbing her legs and pulling her up onto the table, Sam wasn't gonna wait for them to go back to their room. He ripped open her shirt and started trailing kisses along her neck, jawline and chest. He could hear her moans every time he would suck on a particular spot.

Massaging one breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb, he put the other in his mouth, sucking and biting on her nipple, making her squirm and moan in delight. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her, letting him know that she wanted more. He loved sucking on her breasts, they were round and full, and after a good sucking, her nipples would be so perky they could poke an eye out.

Going back and forth between nipples, he started pinching and rolling them between his fingers. The more he did it, the more she would moan and scream, and the harder he would get. He would mix it up: if one nipple was getting pinched, the other was getting sucked on; if one was being rubbed, the other was being bit on.

The mixture of emotions was a rollercoaster. One that Daisy was more than willing to ride. If on one side, there was softness, on the other there was roughness. She could feel herself getting drenched, the heat on her lower stomach rising at each sensation. She knew she was a moaning mess and if Sam didn't do something quick, she just might lose it.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his pants and boxers down, he aligned himself with her entrance and gave it a hard thrust. It didn't take much for him to be completely inside of her, considering how wet she already was. He heard her moaning his name loud and felt her insides wrapping themselves around his cock, adjusting herself to him. He started thrusting, feeling her scratching his back with desire, her moans getting louder with each thrust.

Daisy was in a world of her own. Nothing else existed; just her, him and that moment. She could feel him fuck her to the core with each thrust, as well as with each bite or lick he would give her nipples. She could feel her orgasm mount and soon enough, she was screaming his name, cramping around his cock.

Sam knew he wasn't gonna last longer, but he wanted to make her come again before he hit that peak himself. Thrusting hard and still giving his attention to her breasts, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to take her to that peak again. So, he thrusted hard and fast, biting and sucking on her nipples, until he felt her starting to come. Her insides were starting to cramp around him and he knew she was close, but so was he.

A few fast thrusts and they were coming together. Her screams of pleasure filled the bunker, her nails clawed at his back and her insides cramped around his cock. All those sensations mixed made Sam dizzy with pleasure. It took a few minutes for both of them to regain control over themselves.

While Daisy still tried catching her breath, Sam left but quickly came back wit a wet cloth. After making sure that was clean, he picked her up and took her back to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he laid next to her and pulled her close. Her head was on his chest, his hand caressing her hair, while they both just relaxed. Soon after, Sam heard her slightly snoring and he knew she was content. Letting himself get lullabied by her breathing, soon he was asleep next to her.


	17. Day 17 - Collaring

**Day 17 – Collaring**

 **(Tony Stark + OFC (Kitty))**

The day had arrived. Kitty couldn't believe it. It was finally here. She had been giddy all day, impatiently waiting for the night to come. It had been a full year since she became Tony's slave. He had promised her that if they could last a full year, that he would put a collar on her, letting everyone know that she was his slave. Today marked one year since they started that adventure together and she couldn't be happier.

Tony had been at Stark Industries all day, but he too was anxious to get home and celebrate the one-year mark. Kitty didn't know, but he had made a special collar just for her. Her collar was different, not only was a sign that she was his slave and, therefore, taken, but it also had a little hidden surprise just for her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Kitty had spent the day doing her chores, preparing something special for dinner and making sure everything was just right for the occasion. She didn't want anything tarnishing their night. It was close to dinner time when Jarvis told her that Tony was just five minutes away. She took her place by the front door, kneeling on the floor, hands on her legs and head bowed down. She heard Tony giving Happy the rest of the night off and she was ready.

Tony walked in to find her on her usual spot, by the door. A pat on the head and she immediately got up and went to get him his drink. He could see she was happy and that warmed his heart. Things weren't always easy and there were times when he even questioned if they would make it, but seeing her now, he was sure they would make it many more years. They were both happy with this arrangement and whatever doubts they might've had in the beginning had completely disappeared.

After dinner, Tony called her into the living room. She had just finished the dishes and quickly took her place by his side, on the floor. Kneeling down by him, she saw the red box on his lap and a mirror sitting next to him on the couch. Kitty knew what was inside, something she had been waiting for all day. He told her to move in front of him and she obeyed. She could feel a nervousness rising up in her stomach, her hands were getting sweaty and trembling a bit and she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. This was it. The time had come.

Tony could see how nervous and anxious she was. The tears in her eyes were a dead giveaway. He, too, was getting emotional for some reason. This was a big deal, he knew that, but he never thought that having her as a slave would made him so complete and so happy. Sure, it was a big responsibility to have a slave, but he loved it. However, more important than that, he loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore.

Opening the box, Tony told her to bow her head, pull her hair to the side and close her eyes. She did as she was told. She felt the cold of the collar enveloping her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. It was a perfect fit. Tony put a finger on her chin and told her to look at him. In front of her was now the mirror and the sight of the collar on her neck was enough to make a few tears leave her eyes. The collar was close to her neck but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. It was mostly red, with a few golden accents, just like his Iron Man suit, and a medium size ruby was in the center. She thought that that was the coolest thing ever and a chuckle left her lips.

Standing up, Tony reach a hand to her and pulled her to her feet. Leading her towards the lab, he could tell she was a bit confused. Once inside the lab, he got her to stand in a specific place and asked her to press the ruby on her collar. He also told her not to move once she pressed the ruby. She did as she was told, just like every time before, not second guessing, just trusting him completely. Suddenly, a suit came flying at her and quickly enveloped her. He could tell she was in shock.

Tony explained to her that, due to him being Iron Man, he had a lot of enemies, people who would have no problem in hurting her if that meant it would hurt him. So, to prevent that, in case something happens, all she has to do is press her collar and she will be safe. He saw the tears streaming down her face and the smile on her lips as she thanked him, time and time again, not only for collaring her but for thinking about her safety with the suit as well.

Kitty didn't see that coming, at all. She was already over the moon just by being collared but a suit of her own for her protection? That was too much. She had always known that Tony would never let anyone hurt her, but to go as far as making her her own suit, she never thought he would go that far. But she was beyond grateful that he did.

A year ago, when they started that adventure, neither of them thought that they would be where they were now but they were both more than happy. Now, all they had to do was to look forward for what the future would bring them.


	18. Day 18 - Daddy

**Day 18 – Daddy**

 **(Aaron Hotchner + OFC (Scarlett))**

Aaron couldn't wait for the day to be over. Being the head of the BAU, some days, was exhausting. Today was one of those days. But he knew that, once he was home, he would have an amazing girlfriend waiting for him. He had been with Scarlett for a year now and his happiness was contagious. Today was their one-year anniversary and he knew that Scarlett had something special prepared.

Scarlett had been texting him all day, with little hints and suggestive pictures about the night they had ahead of them. She sure knew how to make him lust over her. The more texts he received, the more he couldn't wait to get home. Around six pm, he got the final text, a text that would made him race to get home.

Walking through the door of his apartment, he saw the rose petals on the floor, making a makeshift trail all the way to his dinning room. On the table, candles were lit and his favorite dish was served. That's when he saw her, leaning against the doorway that led to the bedroom's hallway, wearing nothing but a tie around her neck and high heels. His blood pressure went up at the sight and he could feel his, already hard as wood, cock twitch. "Thank God Jack is with his aunt tonight.", he thought.

Making his way to her, he quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Kissing her feverishly, his hands were all over her body. He was hungry, hungry for her. Dinner was gonna have to wait. Licking a trail from her neck all the way down to her breasts, he could hear the soft moans that would escape her lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Grabbing her legs and pulling her up, Aaron carried her over to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and didn't waste any time. Stripping down, he kneeled by her legs and spread them open. He felt her shiver in anticipation. Slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb, he could see her squirm in pleasure. She would moan his name louder and louder, as she approached her peak. He loved that sound.

Putting two fingers inside of her, he felt just how hot and wet she was. Fingering her as fast as he possible could, he saw that she was close to coming again, when he heard it. In the middle of all the pleasure, instead of calling him his name, she called him Daddy. That simple, five lettered word was enough to make his cock twitch in a way it has never done before.

It took a moment for the word to fully register in her brain, but when it did Scarlett felt like a ton of bricks had hit her with its full force. Looking down at him, to try and see his reaction, she didn't expect the look on his face to be of pure desire and to see a devilish smirk on his lips. Giving her a nod and a few good thrusts with his fingers, he was telling her that he liked what he heard, so she, tentatively, said it again. The smirk became wider and the thrusts faster. "Yep, he definitely liked it.", she thought.

The more Scarlett called him Daddy, the more he wanted to be inside of her. Making her come one last time with his fingers, Aaron stood up and aligned himself with her entrance. Giving a hard thrust, he heard her calling him Daddy again, which in return made him thrust again, hard. The more she called him Daddy, the faster and harder he would thrust.

Aaron was filling her up completely and fucking her to her core. The more he would thrust, the louder she would get, which in return, made him thrust harder. It was a vicious cycle, one that she loved. If this was the result of calling him Daddy, then she would happily oblige. Feeling herself getting close to her peak, she pleaded and begged that he would come with her.

Aaron was close to coming himself, when he heard her begging him to come with her. Hearing her calling him Daddy once again, it didn't take long for him to give in to her pleads. Feeling her cramping around his cock, he came inside of her, filling her up with his cum. A soft "Daddy" escaped her lips when she finally came down from her peak and that made him smile.

Aaron feel to the bed, by her side. They both needed to catch their breath. Once he regained some ability to breathe, he got up and got a wet cloth from the bathroom. He told her to spread her legs and started to clean her up. Once he was done, she surprised him again by saying "Thank you, Daddy". For some reason, he loved hearing her calling him that. A smile spread on his lips and, after throwing the cloth into the hamper, he laid back down next to her, cuddling her to his side and stroking her hair.

Soon, the dinner was completely forgotten as they both aloud themselves to fall asleep, both content and wondering what this new revelation might mean for their relationship.


	19. Day 19 - Prostitution

**Day 19 – Prostitution**

 **(Tony Stark + OFC (Nina))**

Tony never had trouble finding someone to share his bed with. Anywhere he would go, women would throw themselves at him, all he had to do was pick. The problem was the expectations that would come with it. They all thought that they would be the one who would finally tame Tony Stark. For once, he wanted someone who wouldn't have any expectations whatsoever.

Confiding in Happy, Happy jokingly suggested that Tony could always hire a high-end prostitute. But that joke got him thinking. If there was someone who wouldn't have any expectations about him, that person would be a prostitute. After all, it's part of their job. He never had the need to hire one, so he didn't know where to go to find one. Calling Happy, he said the words he never thought he would say.

\- "Happy, I need you to find me a prostitute." – He told Happy, waiting to hear a laugh from the other side. But all he heard was a "You got it, boss.". No laughing, no mocking, no teasing, nothing.

It took less than thirty minutes for Happy to call him back, saying that a girl was on her way over. He didn't even want to know how Happy knew who to call to get a girl that fast and, if he was being honest, he didn't care. All he cared was that, for the first time in a long time, he was gonna be with someone who didn't want a relationship with him, just so they could later say they were dating Iron Man.

Fifteen minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Tony told Jarvis to let his guest in and that's when he saw her. By all accounts, she looked like she was ready for a business meeting: a black pencil skirt, with a slid on her right leg; white button-down, with enough buttons open to allow for a glimpse of her breasts; black high heels; her hair in an bun; a tan trench coat on one arm and a black clutch under the other. If anyone were to wonder what she was doing there, they would come to the conclusion that she was there for a business meeting with him.

She told him her name was Nina. A fake name for sure, but he didn't mind. He knew she had to protect herself. He offered her a drink and she had the same as him: scotch on the rocks. He liked a girl who could drink scotch. She asked him if this was his first time, to which he replied it was. So, she went over some conditions: he was to wear a condom; payment was half upfront, half when they were done; if she says to stop, he stops, otherwise she was aloud to use force to remove him from top of her.

Tony agreed to her conditions. Once the business part was done and dealt with, he asked her if she wanted to move to the bedroom. "Lead the way.", she told him, a seductive smirk on her red lips. They got to the bedroom and she quickly took charge, telling him to just relax and not worry about anything.

Sitting him on the edge of the bed, Nina undid her bun and he saw the locks of brown hair falling to her shoulders. Leaning over to him, she kissed him and started working on his shirt, opening the buttons and caressing his chest, her lips never leaving his. She stood up and opened her shirt, revealing a black, lacy bra that hugged her breasts and lifted them up. His hands were now on her hips, searching for her skirt zipper, but she stopped him. She wanted him to be patient and just enjoy.

Kneeling in front of him, she opened his pants and took his cock in her hand. Stroking it up and down, she felt it getting harder the more she stroked it. A quick glance up and next thing he knew she had his cock in her mouth, sucking and licking it, making him growl in pleasure. She licked the pre-cum that leaked from the tip and he knew if she kept going, he wasn't gonna last long. She must have known that too, because she stood up and stripped down completely.

Standing in front of him bare naked, she got him to his feet and took his clothes off, while his hands were running over her body, massaging her breasts and making her moan his name. Once he was naked, she took a step back and grabbed a condom from her purse. Ripping the foil, she grabbed his cock and put it on, while stroking him. She could tell he wanted her, just by the way his cock would twitch with each stroke.

Pushing him towards the bed, she got on top of him and aligned herself with his cock. Sliding him inside of her with one quick movement, she stopped to allow herself to adjust to him. Nina never thought he would be that big and it took her a few seconds to adjust. "This is gonna be fun.", she thought.

Moving her hips up and down, she could feel him touching her core every time and it made her moan in pleasure. It had been a while since she had had a client that could actually pleasure her. He was going to be one of those. Picking up some speed, she could her him moan her name and that made her move faster. She was already close to coming, so she just kept going. Feeling herself come, she screamed his name, while hearing him moan hers.

In a sudden move, Tony was on top of her, kissing her and massaging her breasts. He quickly started thrusting inside of her, faster and harder. She could hear his pelvis colliding with hers, the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin; she could feel his balls hitting the base of her pussy, making her even more turned on.

Tony couldn't stop. He could feel how she clawed at his shoulders every time she would be close to coming and how she would cramp around his cock when she would actually come, trying to suck the life out of him with her sweet pussy. He kept thrusting and eventually he too was close to coming.

Nina heard him moan her name and how he was close to come. She begged him to come with her, for she too was close. With a few hard thrusts, hard enough to make her scream his name in pleasure, she was coming and so was he. Taking their time to completely ride out their combined orgasms, eventually they were in need to catch their breath.

Falling to the bed by her side, Tony had the silliest smile on his lips and, oddly enough, so did she. That had to be the best sex he had had in a long time. Looking at her, he was unsure on what to do now. Should he kiss her? Help her clean up? Should he cuddle her or just let her be? Almost as if she was reading his mind, she asked him were the bathroom was.

After being told were the bathroom was, Nina picked up her clothes and made her way there. In the bathroom, she quickly cleaned herself up and got dressed. Coming back to the bedroom, she saw Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, already with his pants on and the rest of her money in his hand. Moving towards him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, telling him that, for a first timer, he was amazing.

Tony asked if he could see her again, while giving her the money, to which she responded by giving him a card with her number and said to call her anytime he wanted to do it again. He took the card and stood up, pulling her close and kissing her.

Nina wasn't expecting that, not at all, but she didn't mind. To be honest, she wouldn't mind having sex with him every night if that meant having mind blowing orgasms every night. He was good, really good, but she couldn't stay much longer. She still had another client to get too, but Tony Stark was definitely going to be on her mind for the rest of the night.

Tony had no idea why he kissed her, all he knew was that it felt right. He knew that this was just a business transaction, but she had made a lasting impression on him. He was definitely call her again.

"For a first time, I couldn't have asked for better, that's for sure.", he thought, before going to sleep with a silly smile on his lips.


	20. Day 20 - Pet Play

**Day 20 – Pet Play**

 **(Nick Fury + OFC (Charlotte))**

The life of the director of SHIELD was a non-stop world-wind of meetings, mission assignments and scouting new talent. Some days were a breeze, others all he wanted was to rip some heads out of their respective bodies, but at the end of the day he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Nick Fury was viewed as a "hard ass", someone you don't mess with. One look from his good eye and you knew you were in trouble. However, if you got on his good side, the man would go above and beyond the call of duty to help you. People speculated about his private life, but no one knew if he even had one. It would come as a surprise if they ever knew that the "hard ass", take-no-bullshit Nick Fury actually had a kitten. Well, not in the literal sense of the word, at least.

Coming home from another exhausting day at SHIELD, Nick is greeted at the door by his kitten, Charlotte. Patting her head and giving her a good back scratch, Nick made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Charlotte quickly followed him and, hitting his arm with her "paw", begged for his attention, a small "meow" leaving her soft lips. He happily obliged, scratching her head and telling her what a good girl she was.

Nick and Charlotte had been in a relationship for a little over two years. With her as his kitten, the man had found a new outlook on things, how to appreciate the small things in life. They had met through a mutual friend and the chemistry was immediate. Soon, she told him about that side of her and he decided to give it a try. Best decision he had ever made. Coming home to her was the best part of his day and she had the ability to made him forget all about the stressful day he had had.

After ordering take-out for dinner, Nick grabbed her favorite toy and started playing with her. Seeing her laying on the floor on her back, her "paws" in the air trying to catch the little feathered toy, made him chuckle. He could see the look of concentration on her face, trying to catch the toy before it was out of reach and it warmed his heart. She was the better part of him, no doubt about it.

Soon, dinner had arrived and Nick set everything out for them: a plate filled with kung-pow chicken for him on the table with a glass of red wine and two bowls on the floor for her, one with chow mein, the other with milk. Settling for dinner, he heard her purr when she saw the contents of her bowls. They ate in silence, the occasional purr of satisfaction being heard from her, enjoying dinner and each other's company.

After dinner, Nick put everything away, with the exception of her milk bowl. Moving back to the living room, he turned the tv on and settled down for some down time. Charlotte jumped on the couch and, after a few turns, snuggled by his side, her head on his lap. Stroking her head, he could hear her purr and soon enough she was snoring lightly.

He could feel the sweet pull of sleep and before he would give in to it right there on the couch, he decided to head to bed. Picking Charlotte's head up from his lap, he stood up and went to the bathroom for his nightly routine. Coming out of the bathroom, he found her sitting by the door waiting for him. Telling her it was time for bed, he saw her sauntering herself towards their bedroom ahead of him. By the time he caught up with her, she was already all snuggled up in her favorite blanket, in her own bed, by his side of the bed.

Smiling at the sight, Nick got in bed and scratched her ears, saying goodnight and tucking her in with her blanket. He knew that within the next thirty to forty minutes, she will be snuggled into him in his bed but he didn't mind. He loved feeling her body against his. Pulling the covers up, he turned the lights out and waited for sleep to take over, once more.

Sure, if people knew they would say they were crazy, but they didn't care. They were happy this way. Besides, if anyone tried to say anything about it to him that he didn't like, he knew ways to make them rethink everything they said. Yes, he was sure that agreeing to have Charlotte as his kitten was the best decision he had ever made. No doubt about that.


	21. Day 21 - Suspension

**Day 21 – Suspension**

 **(Dean Winchester + OFC (Angel))**

Just another town, another hunt, another motel room. It had been a grueling hunt: rogue angels. He hated them. Dean needed some release, desperately. Hitting the local bar, he ordered a beer and looked around. His eyes fell on a particular woman. Short brown hair, body like an hourglass and a kilowatt smile. She was alone, just enjoying the music and the, almost empty, drink in her hand.

Making his way towards her table, he gave her his signature smile and asked if he could join her. Asking the waitress for a refill for the both of them, he introduced himself. She thanked him and introduced herself to him. Her name was Angel and the irony didn't escape him.

A few hours later and they were headed back to his motel room. Checking in with Sam on the way, he knew the room would be empty by the time they would get there. Inside the Impala, the lust was running high. She kissed his neck, giving him a hickey, rubbed his cock until it was nice and hard and rubbed her clit, just to turn him on even more. By the time they got to the motel, Dean was desperate to have her.

Dean opened the door, while they kissed almost desperately, and slammed her body against the door as it was closing. Kissing her neck, he quickly undressed her and started sucking her breasts, making her moan his name. He could feel how hot and bothered she was, but he wasn't gonna give her what she wanted just yet.

He threw her on the bed and reached over to his duffel bag, taking a condom, a pair of handcuffs and some rope out. Angel had told him how she liked kinky sex and that was exactly what he was gonna give her. Pulling her back to her feet, he cuffed her wrists and intertwined the rope around them. Throwing the rope over the wood beam in the room, he lifted her up just enough for her to be completely helpless.

Taking his time, he started sucking and massaging her breasts, her moans music to his ears. Undressing himself, he quickly put the condom on and pulled the rope a little more. Now, she could barely touch the ground. Picking her legs up, he aligned himself with her entrance and with a swift thrust, he was inside of her. He gave her time to adjust herself to him. Angel had the tightest pussy he had ever had and he knew she needed time.

Once she had adjusted herself, Dean started thrusting, slowly, but hard. He could feel her arching her back at each thrust, her moans inciting him to keep going. Another thrust, another moan and he knew she was loving it. He started picking up speed, to which she answered by coming, over and over again. Every time Angel would hit her peak, he would thrust harder, making her scream his name.

Dean couldn't hold on anymore. Telling her to come with him, he started thrusting as fast and hard as he possible could. Feeling her starting to cramp around his cock, he knew she was nearly there, but so was he. A couple more thrusts and they were coming together. Her moans mixed with his own filled his ears. They were both out of breath but he knew he couldn't rest, not yet.

Dean knew the cuffs would be hurting her by now, so he quickly pulled out and loosen the rope enough for her to reach the floor. Walking over to his jeans, he pulled the cuffs' keys out and freed her. He took her over to the bed and laid her there, telling her to relax. Going to the bathroom, he swiftly took the condom out and grabbed a wet cloth before returning to the bed.

Telling her to spread her legs, Dean started cleaning her up. Grabbing a bottle of body lotion, compliments of the motel, he rubbed her wrists with it, to soothe the skin. He knew they were gonna be bruised in the morning. Once he was done, he just laid there with her.

Eventually, Angel regain her strength and got up. Getting dressed, she thanked him for the amazing night and told him that if he was ever in town again, to look her up. Kissing him one last time, she let herself out, not letting Dean drive her home.

Soon after Angel had left, Dean sent a text to Sam, telling him that it was safe for him to get back. He got up and collected everything from the floor and put it back in his duffel. It had been one hell of a night, but he knew he would never see her again. He wasn't that lucky.

But, who knew? Maybe he could try and do that again with someone else. Afterall, aren't we all a bit kinky?


	22. Day 22 - Hand-job

**Day 22 – Hand-jobs**

 **(Dean Winchester + OFC (Evie))**

It had been a long and grueling week. Going from case to case, thanks greatly to Sam, with little to no time to breathe between hunts, was wearing Dean down. Not to mention it was taking its toll on his relationship with Evie. It's been a while since they had any time for themselves and it was starting to frustrate him, in more ways than one.

Evie couldn't wait for them to be back at the bunker. After a good and long talk with Sam, she was able to convince him to slow down a bit and just take some time to recharge their batteries. What she really meant, was that her and Dean needed some time for themselves. Hell, she couldn't even come out of the bathroom, after a shower with her clothes clinging to her body, without Dean getting an erection. A good night together was long overdue.

Looking at Dean, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Glancing at his jeans, she could see the unmistakable, and very familiar, sight of his bulge, going on in full force. Peaking over her shoulder, she saw Sam fast asleep, even snoring a bit, and that's when she decided to give a helping hand to relieve some of Dean's frustrations.

Sliding over to him, in the front seat, she started rubbing his leg up and down, inching her hand closer and closer to his bulge. With a quick move, she started rubbing him over his jeans, a low and soft growl escaping his lips. He looked at her, wide eyed, confused with what she was doing. After all, he was driving.

Shrugging her shoulders and winking at him, she kept rubbing him, not really worried. She knew Dean was one hell of a driver, under any circumstances. She undid his buttons and zipper and pulled his cock out. She could tell Dean was making a herculean effort to keep his eyes open and not give in to the pleasure. Evie kept stroking him, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. Looking over her shoulder once more to check on Sam, she started picking up speed.

Dean didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to just pull over and fuck her mindless; but on the other, Sam was in the back seat. Sure, he was fast asleep and snoring, but still… The more she would stroke his cock, the harder it was for him to focus on the road. "Thank God, no one is on the road.", he thought, once again getting lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

It was hard for him not to make a sound, all he wanted was to growl her name to let her know how much he was enjoying it, but he couldn't, that would only wake Sammy up and that would ruin the moment. When she started stroking his cock faster than before, he almost lost it. Evie definitely knew what she was doing. He could barely keep his eyes open, such was the high he was on.

Evie knew if she kept going like that, she was gonna make him come but she didn't want that just yet. Slowing down, she started caressing the tip and rubbing it with her thumb. She knew how that drove him crazy and that's exactly what she wanted. Feeling him twitch in her hand, almost as if begging her to make him come, she decided to put him out of his misery. She started stroking him faster and faster, until she felt him twitch and come all over her hand.

When Evie slowed down, Dean thought she was just gonna leave him longing for more. He felt her thumb rubbing his tip and that was driving him over board. He knew that if she didn't end what she started, once they got back to the bunker, she was gonna suffer as much as she was making him suffer. But when she started stroking him again, he knew that was it, she was giving him what he so desperately wanted at that moment. Suddenly, he felt himself coming, swerving the Impala a little bit in the process.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw that Sam was still asleep and let a sigh of relief out. Dean looked at Evie and she was taking a few tissues from the glove compartment and sliding back to him to clean him up. Grabbing the back of her neck, he leaned her over to him and kissed her forehead, as a thank you. Looking back at her, he saw a sweet smile on her lips and he smiled back.

Dean knew that he would have to repay her for what she had done, so he pushed the Impala to the limit to get to the bunker as fast as he could. He knew why she had decided to give him a hand-job, the same reason why he couldn't wait to have her all to himself in their bedroom: love.


	23. Day 23 - Shibari

**Day 23 – Shibari**

 **(Evan Lorne + OFC (Chloe))**

Chloe woke up the same way she woke up every other day: with a kiss from Evan. Opening her eyes, she saw the man's face smiling down at her. How she loved to wake up like that. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw that it was time for her morning routine and that he was already ready for the day.

She gave Evan a good morning kiss and made her way towards the bathroom. In the shower, she thought about the busy day she had ahead of her. Today was the day to give everyone their scheduled inoculations. After her shower, Chloe quickly dried her hair, putting it up in a loose ponytail, and applied some light makeup. Returning to the bedroom, she saw Evan waiting for her with some rope. That was just another side of her daily routine.

Stepping closer to him, she took her bathrobe off and spread her arms. Evan grabbed both ends of the rope, making a small loop in the middle. He, then, wrapped the rope around her torso, passing both ends through the loop. Pulling the ends and sliding them under both arms, he then stretched the rope above her breasts and, again, under both arms. Stretching the rope all the way to her neck, he rounded her neck with it and came back down to under her arms. Bringing it back up to her neck, he crossed the rope again with the strip of rope that was originally under her arms, ending up with a small knot on the back of her neck, easily disguised by her ponytail, encasing her upper body in a rope star. A quick picture and she was ready.

This beautiful star would be concealed under her uniform and no one, aside from a couple of close friends, would even suspect that she was wearing it. That was the beauty of it. They had been doing that ever since they became "official" and it was their little secret. Every time they would pass each other in the hallways, they would always share a knowing smile.

She quickly got dressed and they both made their way to their respective posts, not before sharing a kiss and the promise to meet up for lunch. Thinking back to when it all began, Chloe couldn't help but smile. They began dating thanks to a bet Colonel Sheppard had made with Evan and one she had made with Dr. Becket. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were meant to be together.

It only took a month for the rope and other kinky tools to start making their way into the bedroom. Soon, getting put into a rope harness every morning had become routine and she loved. If by any chance they wouldn't be able to do it, as it has happened, she would miss it and sometimes even feel uncomfortable without it.

But it wasn't just her that loved being incased in rope every morning. Evan loved it too. She could see the glimmer in his eyes every morning, while he would make yet another intricate design for the day. He had decided that every day he would make a new one. Evan went as far as picking up a few books with new designs on his last trip to Earth. She could also tell that, on the days they couldn't do it, he would be a little upset.

Doing that had become a part of who they were, a part of their daily routine, a part of their soul. Chloe knew a lot of people wouldn't understand if they ever found out, but she didn't care. They were happy and that's all that matter. Getting incased in rope was just another way to be happy.

Shibari is an art. If you don't know what you're doing, it can hurt the person being roped. Chloe didn't worry though, she knew Evan was more than capable. He had study as much as he could before even attempting to make the first harness. How she loved the man.

Yes, Shibari could be painful but not for her. And she will keep doing it for as long as possible. I mean, were else do you get to use rope to make beautiful designs on your body and use it as well to restrain you while having sex. It's the gift that keeps on giving. And Chloe fully intended on keep receiving it.


	24. Day 24 - Exhibionism Voyeurism

**Day 24 – Exhibionism/Voyeurism**

 **(Sam Winchester + OFC (Libby) + Gabriel)**

Ever since he met, and started dating, Libby, Sam has done some crazy things. Not as crazy as hooking up with a demon, but still…Yet, this one took the cake. She had come up with all sorts of things for them to try in the past and, each time, he had enjoyed them deeply. But this one, well, this one was a first.

They had just finish dealing with a wendigo, were in the middle of nowhere and the walk back to his car was long. Halfway there, Libby started to flirt with him, a clear indication that she wanted him. Pushing him against a tree, she kissed him passionately and he knew they wouldn't make it back to the car in time. Her hands were all over him, but then again, so were his.

Libby didn't know what was it about that hunt that turned her on so much, all she knew was that she had to have Sam. Feeling him touch her body, she couldn't help but moan his name, which in return, made him even harder. She could tell he was struggling with the idea of having sex in the woods, but that just made her want it more. It wouldn't be the first time they had done something outside of their comfort zone, but she had to admit that that one was a first, even for her.

Sam took her shirt off and trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her breasts. Pulling them out of her sports bra, he quickly put one in his mouth, sucking and biting, while rubbing his thumb over the nipple of the other. He could tell she was getting more and more turned on by the way she went from almost whispering his name to screaming his name along with pleas to just fuck her already.

Libby opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it as fast as she could. She felt the growl that emerged from the back of his throat in her breast, which was still firmly placed in his mouth. She knew that if she continued like that, she would make him come, but she thought that he would stop her before that would happen.

Suddenly, she felt like they were being watched. Taking a look around, she saw a very familiar pair of eyes, with a shit-eating grin for company, hiding behind a tree. Gabriel. "That little shit. He wants a show? Well, I'll give him one.", she thought, with a devilish smirk on her lips, her eyes locked with his.

She had known Gabriel for a long time, even longer than she knew the Winchester boys. Hell, if it was up to Gabriel, they would've hooked up the first time they met. He had always said that, someday, he would see her in action, either with him or someone else. And now there he was, hiding behind a tree, watching her getting fucked by Sam and clearly getting off with the sight in front of him.

Libby couldn't tell Sam. She knew if she did, Sam would just go off the reservation and probably kill Gabriel and they needed as many good (and that's debatable when it comes to Gabriel) angels as they can get on their side. So, she just played along. Pulling Sam's head from her breasts, she kissed him and felt him unbutton her jeans and pull them down, along with her panties. Feeling his thumb rubbing her clit, she was a moaning mess by now, begging him to fuck her.

Sam couldn't wait any more. Pressing her against the tree, he turned her around and aligned himself with her entrance. A good and hard thrust and he was inside of her. Not giving her time to adjust, he started thrusting and felling her wrapping herself around his cock perfectly. She was completely drenched and that just turned him on more, making him thrust harder. Her moans filled his ears and it was just like music to him.

Leaning against the tree, Libby never broke eye contact with Gabriel. She could see the desire in his eyes, the way he took his cock out and started stroking himself at the same time Sam would thrust inside of her, both in perfect synchrony. Each time she would scream Sam's name or said that she was coming, she could swear that the angel's cock would twitch in his hand. The devilish smirk never left her lips, not even when Sam made her come time and time again.

Sam felt he was getting dangerously close to come and told her so. Libby's answer was simple, to come with her. He kept thrusting, harder and faster this time. He knew he wasn't gonna last long, so when he heard her scream his name and felt her insides cramping around his cock, he let go and came inside of her. They were both exhausted but neither gave any indication that they wanted to move. They just stood there, Sam still inside of her, catching their breath and regaining some of their strength.

When Sam said that he was close, she told him to come with her, but that wasn't just for him. It was for Gabriel as well. Knowing that the angel was there, watching her get fucked by Sam and jerking off at the view, made her even more hot than she thought it was possible. So, when the time came, she decided to give the angel a gift. Looking him straight in the eyes, she wanted to make sure that he knew that she wanted him to come with her, just as much as she wanted Sam to do same. Knowing that, both Sam and Gabriel, were coming because of her, made her own orgasm feel that much more intense. "Best orgasm ever.", she thought, trying to catch her breath.

It didn't take long for both Sam and Libby to get their strength back, get presentable and make their way back to the car. Giving one last look, over her shoulder, to the place she knew Gabriel had been hiding, she couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that he had seen everything. "This is one secret I'm taking to my grave. I definitely need to have a talk with Gabriel. If Sam finds out, we're both dead: him for watching and me for letting him.", she thought.

Yep, that was crazy, even for her. But she would definitely do it again. Well, minus Gabriel, of course.


	25. Day 25 - Tickling

**Day 25 – Tickling**

 **(Steve Rogers + OFC (Kitty))**

Relaxing at home, after a hard mission, and spending time with Kitty was his favorite thing to do. The world could be a very hectic place and Steve found that she was his peace. There was nothing that she couldn't make it right, no matter how hard it might look. She had this ability to make him be at peace with the world and that was one of the many things that he loved about her.

They were laying on the couch, a blanket over the both of them and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Kitty had suggested that they would scratch another thing off his list and this time was the movie "Some like it hot" with Marilyn Monroe. She was snuggled up on his side, her head resting on his shoulder, watching the movie very attentively, as if she had never seen the movie before. That was another thing he loved about her: she looked at the world as if it was the first time she was seeing it.

Soon, the film had ended. Sitting up, Kitty asked him what he thought about it. He was honest about it and told her that, even though it's a good movie, he just didn't find the lead actress that funny. No offense, he thought the movie was funny but he didn't see what all the fuss was about around the actress. She just looked at him, wide-eyed, probably thinking that he was insane.

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Some like it hot" was a freaking classic and he just dismissed it as a "good" movie. Was he insane?

\- "You're insane. But, like he said, no one's perfect, not even a super soldier, pumped up on super serum. Maybe the serum gave you a crappy taste in movies." – She jokingly teased him. She knew that not everyone appreciated the classics, but she was really hoping that Steve would like that one.

\- "Really, you're going there?" – Steve couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips. He knew she was joking and the small smile on her lips was a dead giveaway.

\- "What can I say? One day, one day soon, you're gonna realize the error of your ways and agree that this movie is a masterpiece and a classic. Until then, you're grounded from seeing any other movies, unless she's in it."

\- "What am I? A five-year-old who ate chocolate before dinner?"

\- "Close enough."

\- "Is that so?"

Kitty quickly regretted her decision. Steve put the bowl on the coffee table and made his way, slowly, towards her. She knew what was coming. Kitty tried making a run for it but he was faster. Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her back onto the couch and started tickling her. She could hardly breathe. No matter how much she tried to get away, he was stronger than her and he had her trapped between the couch and his body.

\- "I'm grounded, am I?" – Kitty had no way to answer to that. He just kept tickling her until she gave up and told him no. She knew that she had no other option.

Steve let her catch her breath and sit up. He had won, yet again. Every time that she would do something like that, they would always end up there: him tickling her and her giving in to anything that he said. She was insanely ticklish and he took advantage of that every chance that he got.

Kitty had to know better. She had to know that it would end like that, but it was so worth it. Seeing the look on his face when she "grounded" him was priceless. Hearing him laugh would always be her favorite sound. So what if she had to suffer a tickle attack every once in a while. It was worth being out of breath just to hear him laugh.

Once she was able to catch her breath, they settled in again for another movie. This time it was "Rocky". Hopefully, once this one was over, she wouldn't have to run from the apartment to escape another tickle attack.


	26. Day 26 - Toys

**Day 26 – Toys**

 **(Evan Lorne + OFC (Amelie))**

\- "It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand." – Amelie yelled from the shower. She had been through an exhausting shift at the infirmary and that shower was just what she needed to help her relax. Evan had just asked her for some tissues to add to his tactical vest and she knew she had a few extra packs in there, but she completely forgot what else she was there.

Evan opened the drawer, expecting to find the tissues and not much else, so, when he saw what was kept there as well, he couldn't help the smirk or the chuckle that left his lips. Alongside the extra packs of tissues was a vibrator and a very pornographic magazine. "So this is how she kept herself busy on those lonely nights while I was off-world. Interesting.", he thought, already planning on how to take advantage of this new-found knowledge.

Coming out of the bathroom, Amelie found Evan sitting on the edge of the bed, with a devilish smile on his lips. She looked at him, confused at what could be the reason behind that smirk. Sure, she was coming out of the bathroom butt-naked but it wasn't the first time. That's when she saw the drawer open and she remembered. "Fuck! He found it.", she thought, her cheeks heating up at the awkwardness of the situation she was founding herself in.

\- "So…"

\- "So…" – She answered, not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with him.

It wasn't like she was embarrassed that she had a vibrator, it wasn't that. She was embarrassed because she didn't want him to think that he didn't satisfy her, because he did. He really did. She only ever used that thing before she started dating him and when he was off-world and she needed some relief. Nothing else.

\- "Pink? Really? I assumed you would go for black or something like that. After all, it's one of your favorite colors, but pink…? That's new." – Evan had to tease her a little, he just had to. Seeing her blushing furiously, he knew she was gonna be fun to mess with.

He didn't mind that she had a vibrator. He was sure that she wasn't the only woman in Atlantis to have one. She has needs and long before they started dating he knew that she had to have some sort of release from some of the stress. Everyone else has an escape from the stress. Apparently, using a vibrator was hers. As long as she's happy, he's happy, even if it means sharing her with a sex toy. He actually thought it was funny and he definitely wanted to try it on on her. But for now, he was having fun teasing her.

\- "Evan, I-I can explain… You see... I…"

\- "Elie, it's fine. I'm just messing with you. I don't mind. It's okay."

\- "You don't? It is?"

\- "Elie, yes, it's fine. It actually gave me a few ideas." – He said to her, that smirk still on his lips.

Moving towards her, Evan pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Grabbing her waist, he threw her on the bed and undressed himself. He made a trail of kisses starting under her earlobe and ending on her breasts. Massaging one, he put the other in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting her nipple, making her moan his name. He moved his hand from her breast further south and, soon, he was rubbing her clit. Evan felt her squirm under him, her moans getting louder and her hands were now tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She hit her peak and came, screaming his name.

Amelie didn't know what to think. Sure, she loved sex with Evan, but what did he meant with it giving him a few ideas? She didn't know, but those thoughts were soon replaced with the sheer pleasure that he was giving her. She didn't care how loud she was being, all she cared about was the amount of pleasure he was giving her. After hitting her peak, she felt Evan get up and lean over the bed. Kissing her, he turned the vibrator on and rubbed it on her stiff nipples. The sensation was amazing. The vibration of the toy spread quickly to her whole body and she knew that, by now, she was drenched and aching for him.

Evan started with her nipples, but the ultimate target was her pussy. He couldn't wait to see how she would react to have him fuck her with the toy. Moving the toy to her mount, he began rubbing her clit with it. He saw her squirm in pleasure, begging him not to stop, until he saw her shaking and heard her scream his name as she came. Sliding it to her folds, he took his time before thrusting it inside of her. By now, she was grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to come again. Thrusting it in and out of her, he saw her come again and again. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

Pulling the toy out, Evan quickly replaced it with his cock and started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each thrust. He put the toy over her clit, increased the vibration and left it there. She was a moaning mess, and he could feel her cramping around his cock, over and over again. Evan knew that, at that rhythm, he wasn't gonna be able to hold on for much longer. Whispering it in her ear, she begged him to come with her, she wanted to feel him come inside of her.

Evan gave it all he had. He thrusted inside her as if there was no tomorrow, feeling the vibration of the toy on the base of his cock and making him want to come even more. A couple of fast and hard thrusts and he felt her cramping around his cock, which, in return, made him come inside of her, just like she wanted.

Taking the vibrator and placing it on his nightstand, he got out from inside of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Evan was able, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back to the bed, he spread her legs and cleaned her up. Taking a look at Amelie, he saw the smile of pure bliss on her lips and he knew that she was happy.

Discarding the cloth to the hamper, he laid back down and pulled her close. She snuggled on his side and laid her head on his chest. Evan then remembered that he still hadn't turn off the vibrator. Grabbing it, he shut it off and left it there. Feeling him caressing her hair was one of her favorites things and it did didn't take long for Evan to notice that she was asleep.

"We definitely are going to do that again.", he thought with a smile on his lips, before letting the sound of the ocean lullaby him to sleep.


	27. Day 27 - Against a wall

**Day 27 – Against a Wall**

 **(Steve Rogers + OFC (Annabelle))**

Annabelle had been teasing him all day. They had been stuck at SHIELD Headquarters to train some new recruits and Annabelle thought it would be funny to tease and flirt with Steve, leaving him to try and conceal how turned on he was. Her suit didn't help either. She was wearing her form fitting light blue catsuit, which accentuated every curve in her body. Steve knew that he had to keep his body in check, but that was hard to do when she looked like that, plus brushing her ass against his cock every chance she'd get.

They were on their dinner break and Annabelle hadn't stopped with the flirting and the innuendos. He wanted her so badly, it hurt. Passing through an empty room, on their way to the mess hall, he made a split-second decision. Shoving her inside, Steve quickly closed and locked the door and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her with a hunger that had been building up the whole day and she kissed him back with the same intensity. Annabelle wanted him just as much as he did.

Unzipping her suit, Steve stripped her of it and picked up her legs. Rubbing himself on her, he heard her moan and beg him to fuck her. "Not yet.", he thought. He was gonna tease her for as long as he could. After all, that's exactly what she had been doing to him. Her moans were music to his ears and soon the unmistakable sound of her coming was heard. He smiled, knowing that she was just as eager as he was.

Moving one hand south, he decided to play with her clit. Rubbing and flicking it, he could see on her face that she was making an effort not to scream with pleasure. He kept doing it until he felt her come. He then pushed two fingers inside of her and started thrusting them in and out. He knew how much she loved when he would do that to her. With his thumb still playing with her clit, she was reaching new heights and he could feel her cramping around his fingers and coming once again.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled his cock out and aligned himself with her entrance. Thrusting hard inside of her, Steve heard her moan with pleasure. Giving her time to adjust, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot. He felt her starting to move her hips, signaling to him that she was ready.

At first, he thrusted slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, touching her core with each stroke. But neither of them wanted to wait. She kept moving her hips, inciting him to move faster and harder. Steve heard her beg and plead with him and he knew he couldn't keep teasing her anymore.

Picking up speed, he thrusted inside of her faster and harder with each moan that came out of her lips. Soon, the only sounds he could hear was her moaning his name, begging him to fuck her harder and faster, and the sound of skin hitting skin. He loved feeling how her insides wrapped around his cock. How it was a perfect fit. How she would squeeze his cock with her pussy, making him dangerously close of coming.

Steve felt her come over and over again, her nails digging deep into his suit-covered shoulders, pleads coming out of her lips to not stop until he came. So, he just kept going. She was tight, which made him want to fuck her even harder. With each stroke he would touch her core and he saw her arching her back towards the wall, moaning in pleasure.

Steve felt himself getting close to hit his own peak and he let her know. A plead to come inside of her and to fill her up with his cum, was all that she said, in between moans. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he possible could. He felt her insides cramping and wrapping around his cock, as she hit her own peak, and soon he was giving her what she wanted. Coming inside of her, he felt her wrapping around his cock, sucking every last bit of cum that she possible could.

Resting his head on her shoulder, Steve kept her in place against the wall, allowing Annabelle to catch her breath and regain her strength. Once they both got themselves centered, he put her down, kissing her and making sure she was okay. Helping her putting her suit back on and adjusting himself inside his suit pants, he opened the door and they both left for the mess hall.

On their way there, Steve was surprised how no one heard them, nor tried to open that door, but he was grateful that no one did. It would be awkward to explain what they were doing there. All he knew was that, he was sure that, they would be doing that again. Definitely.


	28. Day 28 - Striptease

**Day 28 – Striptease**

 **(Aaron Hotchner + OFC (Zoe))**

 **(Song: The Stripper by David Rose)**

Aaron couldn't believe it. His little brother was getting married. However, his choice for his bachelor party was no surprise. A Strip Club. Of course, it had to be in a Strip Club. Sean had asked him to be his best man but had requested that his bachelor party to be held there, after all it was tradition.

Aaron had a hard time finding one, so he asked David for help. David took him to a high-class strip club downtown. After talking to the owner and scoping out the place, he decided that that place was the perfect place to hold the party. The girls were nice, not too much in your face as some other places, according to David, and the overall vibe of the place was good.

That's were he was, a month later, sitting at a table, his brother getting a lap dance from a girl in lingerie and a wedding veil on her head. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Sean, with a crown on his head that said "Groom", with a stripper in his lap with a veil on her head.

He saw Sean whispering something to the girl and she had quickly disappeared, returning with another girl who grabbed his hand and started taking him away from the rest of the guys. He gave a confused look to his brother and got a shit-eating grin in response. Yep, he was gonna kill Sean afterwards.

The girl, whose name he later found out to be Zoe, took him to a private room. Sitting him on the couch, she served him a drink and told him to relax. A song started playing and she began to dance. Her movements were fluid and sexy enough to actually turn him on. The way she would rub her body with her hands, always keeping eye contact, was making him wish that he could have her. "What the hell, Hotch? Snap out of it.", he thought.

She began taking her button-down shirt off. Opening each button in time with the music, she took her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Moving on to her incredibly short skirt, she unzipped it, a matching black lacy pantie appearing, and slid it down her legs. Zoe walked over to him and grabbed his hands and place them on her hips, telling him not to move them. Straddling him, she started dancing again, only this time, she would rub herself on him, ever so softly, with just enough contact to make him feel her.

Aaron was having a hard time focusing. Every time she would rub herself against him, she would arch her back, putting her breasts extremely close to his face. It was so close that if he moved half an inch forward, he could touch them. Her hands left his shoulders and move to her back. He heard the clasp of her bra getting undone and saw her removing the bra from her body. Her breasts were now completely free. With each movement she would make, her breasts would slightly bounce, making him want to grab and massage them.

Zoe must have seen the lust in his eyes, because she began rubbing herself on him and this time was different. She no longer rubbed softly, no, now it was almost as if she was desperate to make herself come just by rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted to take his hands and run them through her body, but she told him not to move them.

Zoe then got up and quickly took her panties off, straddling him again, picking up where she left off. Aaron put his hands back on her hips, but this time he didn't just let them rest there. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. Suddenly, a moan escaped her lips and she was coming. But that didn't make her stop.

Aaron felt himself so hard that it hurt. He wished she would just let him fuck her, but he knew she would never go for it. After all, it wasn't part of the package. But then again, he was pretty sure that what she was doing wasn't either. She arranged herself on his lap and kept going. Zoe then leaned over and started moaning in his ear. He just grabbed her hips harder, making her moan even more.

Zoe's moans became louder, moaning his name and telling him how big he was. It didn't take long for her to come again. She stopped moving, trying to catch her breath. Once she could breath normally again, she looked at him in the eyes and asked him if he enjoyed it. Aaron couldn't lie, he did. He told her so and that he wished she didn't have to stop. A smile spread on her lips. Aaron helped her put her clothes back on and soon they were making their way back to the front room, but before they got there, she slipped a paper in his hand and gave him a kiss.

Once he was back at the table, Sean looked at him, trying to see if his big brother was pissed at him. Aaron looked at him and mouthed a "Thank you", a smile playing on his lips. Sean couldn't help but smile as well. Aaron took the paper from his pocket and opened it. Written there was her phone number, what time she left work and a kiss. He couldn't help but smile. He knew what he was gonna be doing for the rest of the night. After all, why should she have all the fun?


	29. Day 29 - Massage

**Day 29 – Massage**

 **(Sam Winchester + OFC (Isabell))**

Isabell's shoulders had been bothering her for a couple of weeks now. They had been hunting a demon and during the fight that ensued, she got thrown across the room and landed on a table, shoulders first. It was a surprise to her how she didn't dislocate them when she landed.

Immediately after, they hurt like hell but now, a few weeks in, they were still sore and every once in a while, depending on the movements she would make, she would actually cringe in pain. It even happened during a fight with a vamp, almost turning her into a late-night vamp snack. Thank God Sam and Dean were there to help her.

Isabell was sitting in the library, going through a book on werewolves' lore, when she felt a sting on her shoulders. The pain was so strong that she yelped, making Sam look at her with a confused look on his face. She had been trying to keep it from the boys, but it was getting harder to do it, specially when the pain and discomfort was that strong.

Sam knew she was in pain, why she wouldn't just ask for help, it was beyond him. He heard her yelp and looked at her, confused at why she did that. Taking a closer look at her face, he realized that it was her shoulders again. She was definitely in pain. He had to do something. If she was too stubborn to ask for help, then he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

Getting up, Sam walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair. She asked him what he was doing, a confused look on her face, but he didn't answer. He knew if he told her what he was thinking of doing, she would flat out refuse, so he just guided her back to her room.

They got to her room and Sam told her to take off her shirt and to lay down on her stomach. He could see the blush on her cheeks and how flustered she got, but he dismissed it. Retrieving her body lotion from her bathroom, he came back into her room and she was still standing by her bed, with her shirt on. Telling her that he was just gonna massage her shoulders to help alleviate the pressure and achiness, she quickly argued with him, saying that she was fine. He just lifted his eyebrow and, with his hand, signaled to just get it done.

Isabell knew she wasn't gonna win that fight, so she didn't even try. When he wants too, Sam could be incredibly stubborn. It wasn't like he had never seen her in her underwear, but still… Doing has she was told, she removed her shirt and laid on her stomach. She felt the bed giving in to his added weight and him straddling her waist. The cold from the body lotion on her skin felt like he had just dumped a bucket of icy-water on her back, making her shiver. "Shit, that's cold.", she thought, before feeling his hands starting to rub the lotion all over her shoulders and back.

Sam knew where the pain was more prominent, but he also knew that just rubbing her shoulders wouldn't be enough, the pain would just spread to her back. Spreading the lotion all over her back and shoulders, he started by applying a little pressure while massaging her shoulders. At first, she would contract at the pressure, mostly due to the pain, but she quickly relaxed. Massaging her back, he increased the pressure the more he massaged her.

Isabell had to admit: sure, at first, she was tense, and the pain she would feel at the pressure he was applying wasn't helping, but now, hell, now it felt incredibly good. He sure knew what he was doing. The more he would massage her, the more relaxed she felt, not being able to control the small moans of pleasure that would escape her lips, making her blush every time she would do so. Sam didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem fazed by it.

A couple of hours later and Sam was done. Isabell never felt more relaxed and, the best part was, there was no pain what so ever. She felt Sam get up, and she wanted to do the same, but she was so relaxed that she couldn't even move. She felt her eyes heavy and heard Sam telling her to just relax and try to get some rest, that she was gonna feel better once she got up. Saying a very sleepy thank you, she let herself fade off to sleep.

Sam closed the door behind him and made his way to the bunker's kitchen, finding Dean there. His first question was if he had given her the famous "Sam's post-fight treatment", to which Sam simply replied with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Dean had been on the receiving end of a few of his massages, so he knew how good he was. Sam heard Dean chuckle and saying that they would only see Isabell the next morning, which Sam hoped he was right. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well because of the pain and discomfort, so he was hoping that she would get a good night sleep out of it.

Checking in on her a few hours later, he saw her in the same position he had left her in. Smiling, he walked over to her and pulled a blanket over her. He was sure that, by morning, she would feel like a new person. "Another satisfied client.", he thought, with a chuckle, while moving back to his bedroom, turning in for the night.


	30. Day 30 - Swallowing

**Day 30 – Swallowing**

 **(Tony Stark + OFC (Alice))**

Tony was bored. It was another boring party, sure the reason why they were throwing the party was noble, but still, it was a boring party. At least to him. He was leaning against the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand, looking around the room, hoping that something or someone would chase the boredom away.

That's when he saw her walking towards the bar. A tight red dress, just above her knees, with a slit that went up her leg and stopped mid-thigh, and a neck plunge that ended just below her breasts. She saw him looking at her, he thought she would go and talk to him, but instead, she just moved to the other side of the bar. She was purposely avoiding him. "That's new.", he thought, not taking his eyes from her.

All night, Tony had been hit on by different women, all wanting to spend the night with him. Yet, this one was definitely going out of her way to avoid him. That never happened, not to him. She just made him want her that much more. He told the bartender to serve her a drink on him, a drink she refused. "Playing hard to get, are we?", he thought, a smirk playing on his lips. Making his way towards her, he turned on his charm, only to be shut down. Yep, she was definitely playing hard to get.

Alice knew about Tony's reputation all to well, and it wasn't like she didn't want to be with him, it was just that she had a reputation of her own to protect. It was hard enough being a woman in a world controlled by men, if she was to be known as another one of Tony Stark's one-night stands, all she had accomplished would be tainted by that knowledge, and let's face it, it wasn't hard for people to know.

When Tony approached her, Alice tried her best to keep him at bay, but her desire and the heat that was already rising within her, were hard to ignore. After a while of him flirting with her, and being clearly turned on by her dismissiveness, she decided to give in. She scribbled something on a paper napkin and slid it to him, taking her leave.

Alice had just left, when Tony opened the napkin. "First hallway, second door to the right. 5 minutes. Be discrete.", he read. Tony couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. Finishing his drink, he discretely left the bar and followed her instructions. Finding the door, he took a quick look up and down the hallway, making sure he wasn't followed.

The door opened and there she was, leaning against a metal shelve. This was a storage room, how she knew about it, he had no idea, but it didn't matter. Tony closed and locked the door behind him and met her in the middle of the room. Putting one hand around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Alice tangled her hands in his hair, while kissing him. His hands were all over her body and she would yelp and moan in pleasure. Tony pushed her against a shelve and started raising her dress skirt up, his hand quickly finding her clit and rubbing it over her red lacy panties. She couldn't help but moan his name the closer she got to the peak. Even after she came, he didn't let up. He kept rubbing her, making her come over and over again.

Tony felt her pushing him away and against the shelves on the opposite wall. Pulling his cock out of his pants, she started stroking him as fast as she could. He felt his cock twitch at each stroke and that's when she surprised him. Getting down on her knees, she started licking the tip of his cock, with one hand still stroking him while the other played with his balls. A growl left his mouth, a clear indication of how much he was enjoying it.

Hearing him growl made Alice put his cock in her mouth, causing Tony to yelp in surprise. He felt her starting to suck and lick his cock like it was the most amazing thing she had ever had. He felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat, but she didn't choke. "Impressive.", he thought, already feeling closer to hit his peak. Letting her know that he was getting close, he was expecting her to pull back, but instead she just speed up.

Tony had no idea what she was thinking but he was in no position to complain. She was sucking his cock, like a pro, while still stroking it and playing with his balls. He couldn't hold on for much longer. He warned her that he was about to come, but she didn't stop, in fact, she just sucked harder and faster. Soon, he was coming and that's when he felt it. She was swallowing. He felt his cum puddling in her mouth and then her swallowing.

Getting up from her knees, Alice had a streak of cum coming down the side of her mouth. Tony rubbed his thumb over it and she sucked on it, just like she just had with his cock, a smile on her lips when she was done. He couldn't help but smile as well.

They didn't say anything to each other, they just got dressed and left, each to a different direction. They would see each other again, a few minutes later, when Pepper introduced them to each other. They couldn't help but smile at the knowledge of what had happen just a few minutes before.

"This is one for the books, that's for sure.", Tony couldn't help but think, as he left.


	31. Day 31 - Hair Pulling

**Day 31 – Hair Pulling**

 **(Aaron Hotchner + OFC (Megan))**

Finally, the weekend had arrived. That's all that Aaron thought about the whole week. This weekend would just be him and Megan. Jack was spending the weekend with his aunt, only coming back Sunday night, which meant they had the apartment all to themselves. He couldn't wait to get home. All week, Megan had promised him one hell of a weekend, and he knew she would deliver. It was hard for them to have a very active sex life. Between his work, hers and having Jack, they had to get creative. This week in particular.

Jack had been sick for most of the week, which meant he had to stay home from school. Megan had skipped work so she could take care of him, telling Aaron that this would be the first time that Jack was sick since they moved in together and she wanted to be the one to take care of him.

Aaron thought it was sweet of her, but he knew that this was her way to prove to herself that she was good enough to take care of a child. Halfway through the week, Jack got better and asked if he could still go to his aunt. They were supposed to o to a dinosaur exhibit and he didn't want to miss it. So, that's where he was now.

Aaron got home and found Megan waiting for him in the living room, wearing nothing but one of his ties. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. Making his way towards her, he saw her get up from the couch and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. While doing that, Megan made quick work on his clothes, stripping him down completely.

Pulling her closer, Aaron took her to the couch. His erection was hard enough to hurt and he could tell she was drenched with desire. He shoved onto the couch and told her to get on all fours. Aligning himself with her entrance, he could feel the heat that radiated from her. A hard thrust and he was in her. He heard her moan his name when he got inside of her and that made his cock twitch. Thrusting slowly at first, her moans and pleads to fuck her hard were filling his ears and sounding like sweet music.

Aaron's hands gripped her hips tight, pulling her to him, with each thrust. Moving one of his hands to her long brown hair, he tangled it in his hand and pulled. A scream of pure pleasure left her throat, along with a plea for him not to stop. He felt her cramping around his cock, coming over and over again.

Megan never knew how much she would enjoy have her hair pulled until that moment. The sensations were taking her to new heights. Every pull would turn her on even more, making her coming over and over again. Each thrust equaled to a pull, which in return made her come, cramping around his cock and making him growl at the sensation of having his cock squeezed by her pussy. He was hitting her core with each thrust and that just increased her pleasure.

Aaron knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. Whispering in her ear to come again, he thrusted as hard and as fast as he possibly could, never letting go of her hair. The harder he thrusted, the harder he would pull her hair, the louder she would get.

When Megan heard him tell her to come, she knew he was close. Squeezing his cock inside of her, not only was making him get there quicker, but was also making her come a lot faster. She loved feeling him fuck her like that, on her hands and knees, hitting her core and pulling her hair. "We're definitely doing this again.", she thought, just before another orgasm took over her.

Feeling her cramping one more time, he gave a final hard thrust and came inside of her, filling her completely. Screaming his name, Megan reached her peak and so did he. Falling to the couch, they were both out of breath. Still, Aaron got up and retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned her up.

After being cleaned, Megan got up and put on Aaron's button-down shirt. He saw her leaving towards the kitchen and come back with two wine glasses. Handing over one to him, she made a toast, with a huge smile on her face.

\- "To the beginning of a great weekend."


	32. Day 31 (extra) - Masturbating

**Day 31b – Masturbating**

 **(Steve Rogers + OFC (Violet))**

Steve had been sharing his apartment with Violet for a while now. She was a new computer tech at SHIELD and a close friend of Natasha's, so when Nat asked him to rent out his guest room to Violet, he agreed. Violet was the perfect roommate: she didn't throw parties; she never made any loud noises at night; she would help out with the chores and was always willing to give a helping hand whenever he needed one.

Steve couldn't deny the fact that Violet was hot, but as of that moment, getting involved with someone was out of the question. His schedule was insane and he simply didn't have the time to go on dates. He would go out on missions that could last weeks, if not months. What girl would put up with that?

Coming home early from another long mission, all Steve wanted was a hot shower and a good night's sleep. He probably should have warned Violet that he was coming home early, but it was late and she was most likely asleep, so he quickly put that thought aside and went straight home.

Steve opened the door quietly. He didn't want to wake Violet up. Making his way to his bedroom, he noticed that her door was wide open and that that was some sort of noise coming from her room. Thinking that she might still be up, he decided to take a look and let her know that he was home early. Peaking around the little corner in the entrance of her bedroom, he froze at the sight before him.

Violet thought she was home alone. Steve wasn't supposed to be back for another three days, so she didn't bother to close her door. She had been watching a very suggestive movie, when the urge to pleasure herself hit. She tried ignoring it, but she was getting hotter and more turned on by the second. Sliding her shorts and underwear off, she began playing with her clit, making herself moan in pleasure. She quickly took the top she was wearing off and started massaging her breasts, her nipples already standing up at her touch. She turned the sound off of the tv and continued rubbing her clit.

The more she rubbed, the wetter she got. Putting one finger inside her pussy, she began thrusting it, slowly, in and out. She wanted to make that feeling last. With her thumb rubbing her clit at the same speed, she was enjoying it a lot more than ever before.

Steve was frozen in place. He knew he should just leave, but the sight of Violet touching herself like that, was mesmerizing. He could feel his cock getting harder. He felt it twitch when she put a finger inside of her. Without thinking, he grabbed his cock over his pants and started rubbing, mimicking her movements and speed. That's when he heard. In her state of pure pleasure, she moaned his name. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. With each thrust of her finger, she would moan his name.

Steve couldn't help it. Hearing her moan his name, he quickly freed his erection from his pants and started stroking it. He saw her put a second finger inside her pussy and increasing her speed. Her other hand was grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples every once in a while, making her squirm in bed with pleasure even more. He increased his own speed, his own pleasure increasing as well. He couldn't help but imagine what would be like to fuck her senseless. To feel her wrapped around his cock. To hear her scream his name, with his cock touching her very core and his balls hitting her entrance. "God, she's gonna make me come.", he thought, trying to control his own moans.

Violet felt herself getting close to coming, so she put a third finger inside of her and thrusted as fast and as hard as she possible could. She imagined that her fingers were actually Steve's cock and her hand on her breasts was his. She couldn't help the screams of pleasure, screaming his name louder and louder as she felt her orgasm hit her, just like a wave. She was coming, she felt it. With a few more thrusts of her fingers, she came, screaming his name. She felt her juices dripping into her hand. The thought of being Steve's cum in her hand and pussy instead of her own juices, made her orgasm hit even harder.

Steve saw her put another finger in and he knew she was close, but so was he. Matching her speed, he stroke his cock as fast as she thrusted her fingers in her pussy. He couldn't help but imagine that he was fucking her pussy, with each time she would scream his name just validating that fantasy. He heard her come and soon he was coming too. Hiding back in the hallway, he saw his hand soiled with his cum and he wished that it was her juices in his hand instead.

Quickly moving into his bedroom, he cleaned himself up with a few tissues, the image of her pleasuring herself while thinking of him still lingering in his mind. "If this is what she does when I'm not home, I have to be back home early more often.", he thought, a smirk on his lips, before stripping down and getting into bed. Letting that thought lullaby him to sleep, he made a decision. He was gonna have to find a way so next time he could be a lot closer to her, like inside of her close.


End file.
